Luna mia
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Buscando la Nueva Era: "Cuando necesites ayuda y no me tengas, pídesela a la luna". Así había sido el consejo de su padre. Gaomon encontró una nueva vida y su destino sirviendo a la diosa Dianamon, de quien se volvería su eterno y fiel caballero guardián. OS


Saludos! ^^

Dejo el siguiente One-Shot (super extendido) que relata la vida del caballero bestia _MirageGaogamon Burst;_ servidor del Monte Olimpo, y contraparte de ShineGreymon en mi fic madre "Buscando la Nueva Era". Este personaje toma un papel de relevancia durante la segunda temporada, pues aparte de ser el mejor amigo, rival y "guardián" de ShineGreymon y el servidor predilecto de Dianamon, este digimon es conocedor de un importante secreto del Monte Olimpo o.O Seguro los que han leído el capítulo 25 ya pueden deducir de qué va el secreto xD pero solo se develará en el capítulo 32, cierre de la segunda temporada :P El "cómo" consiguió averiguar este secreto, no podrán saberlo hasta no sé cuanto :P porque el One-shot en el que se explica está terminado -hace años- pero podría arruinar gran parte de la historia que llevo sobre estos personajes.

En el fic, podrán conocer no solo el macabro pasado del personaje D: también sus sentimientos platónicos hacia su ama Dianamon y hacia los que le rodean, el cómo se convirtió en quién es y todo lo que tuvo que pasar. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>• Luna mía •<br>**

En cuanto la mujer cerró los ojos y se sumió en un profundo sueño, el digimon azulado que se encontraba a su lado se atrevió a soltar un leve suspiro cargado de tristeza y preocupación. Nunca dejaba que sus sentimientos escaparan en presencia de Dianamon, por lo que había retenido aquel triste suspiro durante los largos minutos en que la digimon habló con él y luego descansó en silencio recostada sobre la gran cama blanca, aquella en donde la mujer casi desaparecía, completamente difuminado su cuerpo por el mismo color de las sábanas que la abrigaban. El lobo sostuvo su mano entre las suyas, guardándola de alguna forma bajo su protección y haciéndole saber que estaría allí para ella, y aprovechando ahora y más que nunca, los preciados momentos que pasaría a su lado antes de alejarse de su señora. Se sentía muy apenado de tener que separarse. Jamás en los largos años que había pasado bajo el cuidado de aquella digimon se había alejado más de algunos metros, y ahora partiría al otro lado de la región, dejándola sola y en ese estado.

Sí, no podía intentar cambiar aquella realidad. Aún cuando Dianamon se encontraba rodeada de los demás Dioses Olímpicos, sus compañeros y mejores amigos, y de todos los leales sirvientes que darían la vida por ella, Dianamon se encontraba sola. Solo él era de algún modo la compañía que ella quería, aunque a veces él mismo dudaba de que así fuera. A ratos sentía que Dianamon le tenía a su lado para hacerse de una compañía monótona, solo para no verse sola día y noche, y que no era en verdad a él a quien buscaba como digimon y como su más devoto guardián; que no le tenía para darle el apoyo y el cariño que él tanto ansiaba entregarle… tal vez como su amigo, aunque eso era pedirle demasiado al cielo.

"_No-_pensaba cerrando los ojos y contradiciéndose-_ella me escogió a mi por una razón. No solo vio poder y fuerza en mi; ella misma me lo confesó una vez"_

Aunque nunca le había explicado qué había sido exactamente lo que Dianamon había visto en él para elegirle como su guardián. MirageGaogamon lo ignoraba, pero tampoco quería buscarle una respuesta a esa duda tan grande que traía encima. El solo ser elegido por ella…por ella, la más magnifica entre todos los digimons de aquella tierra, era un regalo impensado. Algo que le quedaba demasiado grande, y ¿a quién no? Él tenía que ser el digimon más afortunado de todo el digimundo, y no podía más que sentirse dichoso y agradecido del día en que la conoció; el día en que Dianamon vino por él y cambió completamente su vida, dándole casi un paraíso con su sola imagen y presencia día y noche, aunque después y con el tiempo, MirageGaogamon comprendió que ella había estado siempre ahí y él no lo había notado.

Cerró los ojos, agradeciendo a Yggdrassil como tantas veces hacía al darse cuenta de lo afortunado de su situación, y tomando con delicadeza la mano de la digimon, la besó en silencio y la regresó sobre las sabanas, quedándose a su lado durante toda la tarde hasta muy entrada la noche, velando su sueño y debatiéndose entre aquel raro sentimiento de separarse de aquella a la que más amaba en el mundo, y ese al que tanto apreciaba y quien le había motivado a dejar a su diosa. Su amada diosa. Su luna.

* * *

><p>El hermoso Moosemon que pastaba en aquel silencioso sector de la montaña, levantó repentinamente la cabeza al sentir algo cerca. Miró en rededor con sus brillantes ojos rojos mientras movía sus orejas como antenas, hasta que estuvo seguro de que no era nada y volvió a agachar la cabeza, cortando y masticando el pasto que recién crecía después de haber estado enterrado varios días bajo la nieve de los días de invierno. La primavera se acercaba lentamente y podía apreciarse en todos los pequeños brotes de yerba y botones que asomaban tímidos en las escuálidas ramas de los árboles.<p>

-Te dije que tenía buen oído-susurró el digimon sin perder su sonrisa emocionada y dándole un leve golpe al niño con su dedo índice en la cabeza.

Gaomon lo recibió merecidamente por haber hecho ruido, y luego regresó su atención al digimon blanco de más adelante. Era su primer día de caza y por más que lo intentaba, le costaba concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Según él era porque recién venía saliendo de los días de invierno, y andaba adormilado y flojo, como los Gryzmon cuando salen de la hibernación, pero su padre insistía en que era únicamente porque estaba confiado en que él haría el trabajo por el niño. Como siempre.

Agazapados y escondidos tras los arbustos marchitos y cubiertos de humus y escarcha que crecían tras unas rocas, los dos digimons observaban silenciosos al que se convertiría en su presa. MachGaogamon le había explicado a su hijo varias veces y practicado ensayos con él y con unos voluntarios de la manada, la manera apropiada en que Gaomon debería noquear a su oponente, y a pesar de que el rookie lo tenía muy bien aprendido, aún no se decidía a salir y atrapar la comida del día. El mayor lo instó de nuevo a que fuese hombre y se probara de una vez, molestándolo y tratándolo de gallina, hasta que su hijo finalmente cedió y se preparó. Esperó hasta que el Moosemon estuvo de espaldas a ellos, trepó con cuidado, deslizándose por las rocas y pisando de puntas el suelo de tierra y hojas húmedas. El alce ni siquiera lo escuchó.

Feliz con eso, Gaomon puso correctamente sus patas en el suelo, en la posición que le habían indicado, cerró sus puños y se dio un impulso; un único salto que tenía que abarcar la mitad del camino hasta el Moosemon –cerca de cuatro metros-. En ese punto, el digimon se volvería a verlo, y en el siguiente impulso que Gaomon se diera, tenía que caer encima del otro y darle un golpe que lo noqueara y lo derribara de una sola vez; de lo contrario, el otro tendría oportunidad no solo de escapar, sino también de patearle o golpearle con sus cuernos, y eso podría resultarle fatal. El pequeño azulado consiguió llegar en los dos movimientos hasta el alce, quien solo alcanzó a darse el impulso para correr cuando le cayó un fuerte golpe en el cuello que lo derribó y le hizo perder el conocimiento.

-_Yes_!-escuchó el rookie a su espalda.

Se volvió, agitado del rápido movimiento, justo cuando su padre salía del escondite donde ambos habían estado antes para acercarse y recoger al chico solo con una mano. Lo alzó en el aire como un peluche y luego lo acercó a su cara, con el niño abrazándose a su rostro, felices ambos del logro obtenido.

-Sabía que podrías-le felicitó el mayor acariciando su cabeza.

-Gracias padre-sonrió el pequeño, hinchado de felicidad al haber complacido al digimon.

MachGaogamon dejó a su hijo en el suelo y caminó hasta el Moosemon, lo levantó por las patas y se lo echó a la espalda como si nada, haciéndole un gesto a Gaomon para que regresaran con la manada. Aún cuando Gaomon era el hijo del líder del grupo, no había razón para confiarse y tener el lugar de líder cuando su padre ya no pudiera dirigir a la manada. Era obligación de líder entregar el mando al que estuviera más capacitado, no a su descendencia obligatoriamente, por lo que el digimon se esforzaba al máximo para que fuese su hijo el que se ganara ese puesto, y Gaomon por supuesto, se esforzaba para enorgullecer al lobo y ser él el siguiente en tomar el liderazgo.

Tomaron el camino de regreso, caminando entre árboles húmedos y fríos, con el vapor del invierno elevándose desde el suelo al contacto de los rayos del sol, y el silencio envolvente del bosque montañoso. Gaomon se detenía cada vez que veía un atisbo de color asomando entre la capa marchita y fría que cubría las rocas y arbustos, para observar alguna flor que comenzaba a abrirse valientemente en los primeros días de calor, o las rocas de extraños colores que asomaban lavadas por la humedad que goteaba desde las ramas y hojas.

Llegaron finalmente con el resto del grupo, que los recibió emocionados de ver el resultado de la cacería a espaldas de MachGaogamon. La manada se conformaba únicamente de digimons GAO en todos los niveles, aunque aún ninguno había conseguido la fase final como para volverse oficialmente el guardián del equipo. MachGaogamon lo había alcanzado alguna vez, pero confesaba que le costaba mucho trabajo mantenerlo. Entre los Wanyamon y Gaomons que salieron a recibirlos, estaba también el pequeño Gabumon, único distinto en el grupo y que había sido integrado después de que le encontraran solo y muriendo de hambre en las profundidades del bosque invernal pocos meses antes. El digimon se adaptaba muy bien en el grupo.

-Vaya-comentó un Gaogamon acercándose, mientras el lobo mayor dejaba la presa en el suelo-parece que a tu hijo le ha ido muy bien.

-¿Qué esperabas?-respondió el otro sonriendo altanero.

-Pues que lo cazaras tú-respondió el digimon con confianza; eran viejos amigos con MachGaogamon-Todos sabemos que lo tienes muy consentido.

-¡Bah!-exclamó-Lo ha cazado él; lo único que hice fue cargarlo hasta aquí.

Gaogamon miró al pequeño, quien asintió con la cabeza y sus puños cerrados.

-¡Lo hice yo, de verdad!

-Vamos a suponer que…-y se vio interrumpido.

Un estruendoso bramido sacudió completamente la montaña, e hizo temblar hasta al último digimon que habitaba en ésta. Los pequeños se espantaron y corrieron al cobijo de sus madres y cuidadoras, y los machos se volvieron todos en la dirección por donde el eco del furioso rugido terminaba de apagarse. Gaomon fue el único de los niños que no se movió, pero no pudo evitar sostenerse de la pierna de su padre para evitar salir corriendo también.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?-preguntó Gaogamon observando en la lejanía, aunque no esperaba ver nada.

MachGaogamon arriscó la nariz, y pasados unos breves segundos, se volvió hacia el grupo.

-Nos vamos-sentenció. Miró a un lado a los tres jóvenes MachGaogamon y les hizo un gesto-Carguen algo de la cacería de hoy, pero solo las presas pequeñas. Tenemos que avanzar rápido.

Los digimons asintieron y cogieron los digimons cazados más fáciles de cargar. Los Gaogamon, que eran siete digimons, se levantaron y cargaron en sus espaldas a los bebés y a los más lentos. MachGaogamon cogió a su hijo y lo sentó en su hombro, mientras daba indicaciones del lugar al que se dirigirían ahora. El pequeño rookie tuvo que observar con tristeza su primera caza abandonada en el suelo, después de mucho trabajo y esfuerzo.

Desde esa hora, el bosque comenzó a latir de manera nerviosa y agitada. Los adultos lucían muy preocupados, pero trataban de disimularlo en lo posible para no asustar más a los bebés, que no dejaban de acosarlos a preguntas. Solo bastó una mirada severa por parte del líder para que todos hicieran silencio, obedientemente. Desde la ubicación que tenían antes, comenzaron a moverse hacia el este, en dirección opuesta al sitio desde donde provenía aquel rugido de alerta.

-Padre-habló Gaomon despacio, para no llamar la atención de los demás abajo-¿Qué ha sido eso?

MachGaogamon cogió a su hijo en una mano y le observó fijamente. Estaba muy serio, como pocas veces le ocurría.

-Un digimon peligroso ha aparecido en la montaña-le explicó sin levantar la voz-Apostaría que es muy grande y poderoso, y ahora está definiendo su territorio.

Gaomon hizo un gesto de sorpresa con toda la boca abierta, pero trató de serenarse.

-Pero… ¿y eso cuanto será?

-No lo sé. Puede que solo se quede con algunos kilómetros…pero se ve que es agresivo, a juzgar por el mensaje de su aviso, así que puede que quiera quedarse con mucho terreno. Como no queremos buscarnos problemas con nadie, nos re ubicaremos y le daremos suficiente espacio.

El rookie bajó las orejas, y luego la cabeza. MachGaogamon le acarició y lo presionó contra su pecho felpudo, transmitiéndole su calor y su confianza.

-Estaremos bien, no te preocupes.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche, la manada había avanzado muchos kilómetros a paso constante, y como ya no se sintiera el peligro cerca, decidieron detenerse para descansar. La carne que tenían se repartió entre los pequeños, las madres y los jóvenes guardias del grupo. De ellos y del líder dependía la seguridad de la manada, aunque el primero no comió nada por cedérselo a los demás.<p>

-¿Seguro que estarás bien padre?-preguntó el niño a su progenitor, algo afectado de tener aún carne entre los dientes y el otro sin haber comido.

MachGaogamon le respondió cogiéndolo en su gran mano y haciéndole cosquillas, consiguiendo sacarle lágrimas al más pequeño. El rookie trepó hasta su cabeza, le quitó los lentes oscuros y se los puso él. Se le resbalaron dado lo grandes que eran.

-Habrá que conseguirte unos a la medida-comentó el mayor regresando los lentes a su cabeza-No puede ser que mi hijo no sea tan _cool_ como yo.

-¡Yo también quiero ser muy _cool_!-exclamó Gaomon levantando los brazos, luego cerró sus puños y lanzó unos golpes al aire, imitando a su padre cuando entrenaba solo.

El digimon rió levemente y recargó su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, con su hijo acomodándose en su abdomen. MachGaogamon observó al resto acomodarse muy juntos los unos con los otros, con los niños durmiendo abrigados entre ellos y reconfortados por el calor del grupo. Como él, los jóvenes MachGaogamon dormían varios metros apartados de los demás, y de cuando en cuando, uno se levantaba y salía a revisar que no hubiera nadie rondando cerca.

Una especie de llamado en su cabeza le hizo levantar la mirada de golpe.

-Mira-llamó al pequeño abajo, quien también levantó la cabeza, y sonrió al instante de ver lo que encontraba.

Dibujándose lentamente en la altura y por sobre las copas de los altos arboles, la brillante luna de aquella noche hacía su aparición. Algunos de los lobos que aún seguían despiertos, también sintieron su llamado arriba y levantaron la cabeza. Gaomon sintió algo fuerte que lo recorrió por dentro, y pudo sentirlo también llegándole desde su padre.

-Es hermosa, ¿verdad?-le preguntó al niño.

-Sí…-respondió apenas, con sus ojos fijos arriba y absorbiendo la belleza y la energía vibrante del astro-Ojalá pudiera tocarla…

-Ni lo sueñes-rió el otro-Si lo hicieras, te maldeciría.

-¿Ah?-exclamó Gaomon volviéndose a verlo.

-La luna es muy vanidosa-dijo arqueando las cejas-Se mira pero no se toca. Los que han intentado acercársele lo han pagado muy caro.

El rookie frunció el ceño y se acomodó en su lugar.

-No puedo tocarla porque está demasiado lejos. Necesitaría un propulsor como el tuyo.

El pequeño Gaomon nunca podría entender que su padre le hablaba en doble sentido. Su mente infantil aún no captaba esas cosas. El mayor sonrió y puso una mano en su cabeza.

-Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda o inspiración, y no me tienes cerca, pídesela a la luna-le aconsejó-Verás cómo te responde.

El niño asintió y se acomodó para dormir. Ambos se dieron un "buenas noches" y el rookie cayó dormido de inmediato. MachGaogamon se quedó despierto durante algunas horas, hasta que el cansancio pudo más que él y se quedó dormido. Sin embargo, sus oídos siempre atentos le despertaron en plena madrugada. Levantó la cabeza en el momento en que uno de los jóvenes guardia salía a caminar entre los árboles para revisar el lugar como cada noche. No alcanzó a alejarse mucho, cuando MachGaogamon sintió una pisada a pocos minutos de su ubicación; una pisada grande y de algo muy pesado.

"_Maldita sea, ¡está aquí!"_

Cogió a Gaomon en una mano y se levantó, no sin despertar al niño, quien adormilado, trataba de reponerse del sueño agotador. Las pisadas fueron en aumento, y se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. En pocos segundos toda la manada estaba despierta y alerta.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Gaogamon acercándose a su compañero.

-No lo sé, no es de por aquí-respondió-no hay digimons tan grandes en esta parte de la montaña.

-¿Qué hacemos?

El lobo tenía que tomar una decisión. Les resultaba imposible escapar, dado que el animal que se les venía encima había estado avanzando todo el tiempo mientras ellos estuvieron detenidos, por lo que no contaban con el tiempo para dejarlo atrás, especialmente cargando con los niños.

-Que las nodrizas saquen a los críos de aquí-ordenó-intentaré razonar con él si hay posibilidades, y decirle que nos deje marchar.

-¿Y si no?

-Tendremos que obligarlo a entender-sentenció.

Dejó a un confundido Gaomon en el suelo junto a los demás niños, ordenándole que se quedara con ellos y no se alejara de las criadoras por nada. Las digimons estarían ocultas a prudente distancia mientras los machos esperarían junto a su líder la aparición de aquello que venía acercándose para intentar ganar algo de tiempo, o por el contrario, tener que enfrentarle. El pobre Gaomon nunca se había sentido más nervioso en sus cortos seis años, y con el corazón atorado en su garganta, esperaba escondido junto a los demás pequeños a que el monstruo que se acercaba fuera razonable y les permitiera marchar para no causarle molestias, que su padre no tuviera que arriesgarse como tantas otras veces, y todo resultara bien.

La bestia continuó acercándose rápidamente, sacudiendo todo a su alrededor, haciendo temblar el suelo y derribando los árboles que se cruzaban en su camino, soltando bramidos de furia y advirtiendo a todos que él estaba ahí. Tardó pocos minutos en llegar hasta el grupo con su estruendoso andar y su gigantesco cuerpo barriendo lo que se encontraba por delante. MachGaogamon no pudo evitar sorprenderse junto a los demás de lo que veía; el enorme animal era un SkullMammothmon, grande y poderoso, que resollaba fuerza y ferocidad. No entendía cómo ese digimon tan grande había llegado hasta esa parte de la montaña, pero tuvo que hacerse una idea. Se habría separado del grupo de Mammothmon que emigraba y pasaba cerca de aquel sitio cada año, y pudiese ser que la necesidad le hubiera obligado a evolucionar y se moviera ahora por aquellos parajes. Su agresividad sin embargo le resultó problemática.

El monstruo se detuvo de su avance al encontrarse con el grupo de lobos en medio del camino. Solo fue la sorpresa de escasos segundos, los que MachGaogamon usó para intentar hablar con él. No consiguió soltarle más de dos palabras antes de que el monstruo respondiera con un bramido furioso y le golpeara con su poderosa trompa, arrojándolo contra un árbol y partiéndolo en dos.

-¡Padre!-llamó Gaomon asustado y tratando de salir. Gabumon consiguió sujetarlo y retenerlo, sin poder sobreponerse a su propio miedo.

-¡Es peligroso!-soltó con su cuerpo temblando.

Gaomon se volvió a ver como los demás de la manada intentaban razonar con el furibundo digimon, pero todo era inútil. Comenzó a atacar con sus patas y su trompa empujando y arrojando a todos, hasta que consiguió a un Gaogamon bajo su pata y lo aplastó completamente y sin la menor contemplación. Los que observaban quedaron petrificados en su sitio.

-¡Papá!-lloró el Gaomon a un lado, que había visto a su pariente desapareciendo bajo la furia del animal.

Su llanto consiguió atraer la atención de SkullMammothmon, quien se volvió y amenazó con aplastar a todos los digimons que estaban escondidos, de no ser por la rápida intervención de MachGaogamon. El digimon había tenido que hacer uso de sus propulsores, esos que nunca traía consigo, para estar en el momento justo de bloquear el golpe de trompa del mamut. Consiguió contenerlo solo pocos segundos antes de que los demás MachGaogamon consiguieran derribar al digimon usando sus Howling Cannon. Sin embargo, SkullMammothmon se levantó casi al instante, apenas afectado.

-¡Váyanse de aquí, ahora!-ordenó a las criadoras con los niños.

Estas obedecieron y cogieron a los pequeños con los brazos rojos de sus espaldas y cargaron a otros en el hocico, alejándose cuanto pudieron mientras SkullMammothmon seguía destruyendo árboles y aniquilando a los demás miembros de la manada. No tardó en divisar que los demás lobos se le escapaban, y estrujando con su trompa a uno de los jóvenes MachGaogamon hasta hacerlo desaparecer, bramó y avanzó arrollando con todo lo que estaba en su camino, siguiendo a los demás. El líder de la manada, acompañado únicamente por uno de los jóvenes guardia que había sobrevivido y dos Gaogamon, consiguieron cruzarse por delante cuando el enorme mamut estaba por dar caza a los otros miembros que intentaban escapar, pero ni aún con sus mejores técnicas conseguían detener la imparable fuerza del animal.

El digimon cogió uno de los troncos que se habían partido en su andar y lo utilizó para barrer a los Gaogamon y lanzarlo contra las nodrizas y los niños. Todos gritaron asustados, pero MachGaogamon consiguió moverse y detener el tronco con sus fuertes brazos, pero quedó completamente aplastado por éste.

-¡Padre!-llamó Gaomon, soltándose finalmente de su cuidadora y salir rápidamente a encontrarse con el lobo mayor.

SkullMammothmon se las arregló para deshacerse de los últimos miembros que quedaban del clan mientras el líder no le estaba estorbando. Con su trompa, barrió y golpeó contra los árboles a los digimons que quedaban, y arrojando pedazos de tronco con su trompa, consiguió alcanzar a los más pequeños, que sin la menor oportunidad, desaparecieron aplastados sin el cuidado de sus protectoras, que al intentar defenderles, sucumbieron también. Gaomon hacía un desesperado intento por quitar el tronco de encima de su padre, sin conseguir moverlo ni un solo poco.

Se volvió para pedir ayuda, pero los últimos gritos de sus compañeros desapareciendo bajo la furia incontrolable de SkullMammothmon, le dejaron petrificado en su lugar y sin comprender cómo estaba pasando todo aquello. Se volvió casi de manera mecánica al escuchar a su padre reaccionando por fin y consiguiendo sacarse el enorme madero que le aplastaba completamente. Al levantarse, ya no quedaba nadie.

-No…-soltó apenas, sin poder creerlo-no…

Todo su clan. Toda su familia y sus amigos habían desaparecido. Todos, y él sin haber podido protegerlos. Después de tantos años…

Un rugido por parte de SkullMammothmon le sacó de su ensimismamiento y le hizo volverse. El monstruo se abalanzaba ahora contra él. Y su hijo.

-Gaomon vete de aquí-ordenó al digimon abajo que se aferraba de su pierna.

El rookie levantó la cabeza sin poder decir nada, con las palabras atoradas en su garganta y las lágrimas mojando sus ojos, y solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

-¡Que te vayas ahora!-gritó el mayor asustando al niño y haciendo que le soltara.

Gaomon solo consiguió retroceder algunos pasos antes de que el gigantesco mamut golpeara a su padre con su gran extremidad. El lobo pudo retener el golpe y dispararle su Howling Cannon directo al pecho y a su digi core rojo, provocando aún más al digimon y haciendo que éste se batiera furioso y azotar al rival contra el suelo. Vio al Gaomon más adelante e intentó acercársele, pero MachGaogamon hizo un último esfuerzo y contuvo su movimiento con su cuerpo. SkullMammothmon lo aplastó con su pata y comenzó a hacer presión.

-Padre…-alcanzó a soltar el rookie con su cuerpo paralizado.

MachGaogamon lo vio aún detenido en su lugar y rugió.

-¡Vete! ¡Vete de aquí!

Gaomon no podía moverse. Estaba fijo al suelo y con su rostro húmedo.

-¡MARCHATE, GAOMON!-rugió por última vez, consiguiendo que el niño despertara por fin, se volteara y saliera corriendo.

El rookie solo podía correr sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en algo, sin poder dar un orden al caos que se había creado en su cabeza ni retener las emociones que lo inundaban. Una parte de él quería regresar con su padre, no le importaba si tenían que morir los dos, pero la otra golpeaba en su cabeza y decía "corre". Avanzó con sus piernas temblando y su cuerpo sacudido por el miedo, sorteando árboles y rocas que brotaban del suelo, raíces enormes y lodazales que no podía ver debido a la oscuridad. Se cayó muchas veces en la tierra mojada y resbalosa, se golpeó en las rodillas y atravesó arbustos espinosos que aparecían de súbito en su camino, pero no dejaba de correr. Hacia donde fuera. Tenía que alejarse de allí, tenía que perder a ese monstruo, encontrar un escondite. Tenía que…

Cuando cayó por enésima vez al suelo húmedo y lleno de las hojas caídas del invierno, hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, pero su cuerpo no respondió. No sabía cuánto se habría alejado o si habría estado corriendo por horas o pocos minutos. Su corazón estaba a punto de saltar de su pecho y su cabeza latía adolorida, lo mismo que sus piernas y todos los magullones que se había hecho. De pronto escuchó un aullido. Un aullido distante, adolorido. Un aullido de tristeza y dolor que se escuchó en todo el bosque y llegó hasta el pequeño Gaomon, sobrecogiéndolo y haciéndole temblar de temor y amargura, pero también de soledad.

* * *

><p>En la medianoche, el lobo azulado abrió los ojos y recorrió con su mirada la enorme cama, asegurándose de que Dianamon no se había movido y seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Se quedó observando su rostro un largo momento, tan hermoso y con sus facciones delicadas como el cristal. En todos los años que llevaba al lado de aquella mujer, nunca había podido definir su rostro, mucho menos la belleza de su mirada. No podía decir si era dulce y puro como una gota de agua, o vil y sombrío como una tormenta, porque a veces lo era de una forma y otras veces de otra. Solo bastaba un leve gesto imperceptible para el ojo terrenal para que la sonrisa tierna de Dianamon te hiciera temblar. Lamentó un poco que sus ojos estuvieran cerrados; las dos gemas verde agua que hechizaban a todo aquel que osase mirarlas también habían hecho su efecto en él, y aún después de tanto tiempo, recordaba la sensación que le dio la primera vez que las observó y se perdió en ellos. Todavía no encontraba la salida, pero no es que la estuviera buscando.<p>

* * *

><p>Estuvo dos días caminando, sin rumbo, sin saber nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y convenciéndose a sí mismo de que todo lo ocurrido había sido una terrible pesadilla, y que se había separado de la manada. Por eso estaba solo. Su pequeño cuerpo aún no se reponía de las heridas que se había hecho poco antes, y tampoco había cazado nada en esos días, por lo que estaba bastante débil y a veces se mareaba. Solo había sobrevivido bebiendo el agua que se derretía de los montones de nieve que aún se resignaban a desaparecer bajo el sol primaveral. Estaba completamente desconectado de sí mismo. Sus sentidos no respondían bien. Ni siquiera podía identificar un rastro o leer las señales de la naturaleza a su alrededor. La única vez en que despertaba de su trance, era cuando sentía algún rugido o bramido cercano; entonces, sus ojos se abrían atemorizados y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar nuevamente, creyendo que el monstruo de su terrible pesadilla lo amenazaba nuevamente, y salía corriendo para alejarse llamando a su padre. Nunca pudo encontrarlo otra vez.<p>

La noche en que finalmente se detuvo de caminar, había llegado hasta el borde de un risco enorme. Casi había dado el paso en falso que lo hubiera despachado al otro mundo, pero alcanzó a detenerse y echar su cuerpo hacia atrás. Se controló un poco del susto llevado, y luego se asomó a mirar abajo. Estaba oscuro. Eternamente oscuro. Parecía que la caída no tenía fin, y por un momento que pareció eterno para el digimon, aquella oscuridad sin fin le pareció muy tentadora y abrigadora. Solo dos pasos y seguro hasta se despertaba cayendo abajo. Eso le sentaría bien. Ya estaba cansado de la soledad y la tristeza que cargaba encima, y necesitaba urgentemente el abrazo de su padre para sentirse a salvo. ¿Cuándo llegaría el amanecer? Aquella pesadilla se le hacía eterna.

-…esto no es… una pesadilla…-musitó al fin con sus ojos mojados y las lágrimas cayendo.

Las heridas dolían mucho. Su cuerpo cansado dolía mucho, y el hambre que lo aquejaba no podía ser propia de un mal sueño. Era la realidad; la realidad cruda y fría que atravesó al niño como una lanza y le hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, llorando inconsolable. Estuvo así un largo momento, hasta que un brillo blanquecino a su alrededor le hizo levantar la cabeza.

Allí estaba ella. La luna. Grande, hermosa, esplendorosa. Mágica. Se dibujaba majestuosa y elegante detrás de un gran cúmulo de nubes que intentaban esconder su belleza, pero les resultaba imposible. Se quedó observándola un instante, atrapado por su energía, cuando las palabras de su padre resonaron de súbito en su cabeza.

El pequeño Gaomon se secó el rostro y avanzó a gatas hasta el borde mismo del abismo, y la llamó.

-Luna…mi señora luna…-soltó sintiendo que se le atoraban las palabras-ayúdame por favor…No sé qué hacer…no sé qué ha pasado, no lo entiendo-decía negando con la cabeza y las lágrimas brotando nuevamente de sus ojos-los perdí a todos…a todos ellos. A mi padre…-volvió a negar-no sé qué hacer sin él…

Levantó la cabeza y se quedó viendo al brillante astro arriba un largo momento, pero nada ocurrió. Gaomon tragó con dificultad la tristeza, negándose a creer que su padre le habría mentido. Hizo un esfuerzo, y puso todas aquellas palabras en un aullido que elevó al cielo, esperando que así la hermosa figura blanca de arriba le escuchara, pero ella no respondió.

Estuvo aullando toda la noche, llamando incansable a la luna arriba para que le diera algo de iluminación a su ahora apagada vida, pero no consiguió nada; solo llevarse al límite del cansancio y caer dormido. No se dio cuenta del momento en que se le cerraron los ojos y se fue de lado. Suerte, pues de haberse ido hacia adelante no hubiera despertado al día siguiente aplastado por los rayos de sol. Se recogió un poco sobre sí mismo, con su cuerpo aún agotado y muerto de sed. Miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrar algo, sin saber qué cosa, pero al no haber nada, se levantó derrotado y caminó por los alrededores buscando agua y algunos hongos que conocía para poder saciar un poco el hambre, que se había despertado furiosa ese día en su cuerpo, después de días sin haber comido nada.

Cuando se encontraba en el camino con algún digimon, del nivel que fuera, se detenía y retrocedía en silencio, evitando molestar o echarse a alguien encima. Aún tenía el miedo atravesado en el cuerpo, y se asustaba con facilidad con cualquier ruido cercano o un bramido lejano. Agradeció que no volviera a repetirse el rugido del monstruo que le había arrebatado todo lo que poseía, aunque aún seguía pesando sobre él el no haber desaparecido junto a los demás.

Cuando finalmente consiguió aplacar el hambre, regresó hacia la punta más pronunciada del risco y se sentó allí. Lo había elegido inconscientemente como su punto de referencia, dado lo extraviado que estaba ahora en un mundo que le quedaba demasiado grande. Le costaba enfocarse en lo que tenía que hacer, pues no tenía idea de qué hacer ahora aparte de intentar conseguir comida y agua cada día. Siempre había sido demasiado dependiente de su padre como para preocuparse de nada, y apenas hacía poco estaba aprendiendo a cazar su propio alimento como para saber desenvolverse en aquel lugar tan difícil y cambiante. Qué suerte que el invierno se había acabado o no podría sobrevivirlo solo. Recordó a su amigo gabumon; el pequeño abandonado que se había unido a la manada, y también había desaparecido pulverizado como los demás. Ahora él también tendría que encontrar un grupo al cual unirse, porque solo no estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir. El recuerdo de los suyos volvió a cortarle la respiración y crear un difícil nudo en su garganta. Hizo un esfuerzo para no llorar, y recostándose de lado, se dejó vencer por el agotamiento y la tristeza.

Despertó al anochecer, con el viento soplando fuerte entre los árboles y produciendo un suspiro oscuro y apagado. Se levantó y su primera reacción fue la de mirar arriba, al cielo oscuro y sin estrellas. Solo estaba aquel encendido y brillante faro blanco prendido arriba, llamándole de manera hipnótica. Se acercó al borde de la roca y volvió a llamarla, pidiéndole desde el fondo de su corazón que le diera alguna guía, un consejo, una dirección para encaminar su vida, pero nada ocurrió. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de no desesperarse, y siguió intentándolo durante un par de horas, con su esperanza y convicción intocadas por la derrota, gracias a la fuerza de las palabras de su padre. Volvió a levantar un aullido, largo, triste y que se perdió en el infinito de la oscuridad, sin obtener respuesta. Volvió a repetirlo, esperando y sin conseguir nada, pero dispuesto a seguir hasta dejarse la garganta si era necesario. Siguió así hasta muy entrada la madrugada, con el cansancio y el sueño venciéndole y cerrando sus ojos, los que de a poco se humedecían a causa de la falta de respuestas. Sin embargo se negaba a desistir.

En algún momento de su duermevela el mítico fantasma blanco apareció. Al principio no le distinguió; solo observaba el astro redondo y brillante arriba, pero poco a poco una figura comenzó a dibujarse frente a él: alta, estirada como espiga, elegante, mágica, rodeada de un aura blanquecina que le daba un aire espectral y divino. Gaomon estaba tan agotado física y mentalmente, que estaba seguro de que tenía que ser una alucinación o un sueño. Cuando la aparición comenzó a hablarle, con una voz envolvente, suave y dulce, se obligó a abrir los ojos completamente y parpadear con fuerza. Recién entonces pudo notar sus grandes y estirados ojos verde agua, tan profundos y hermosos, que Gaomon no se convencía de que fueran reales.

-He escuchado tu llanto desde la lejanía-dijo ella llenando el espacio entero con su voz y su belleza-como una canción amarga y desgarradora. No puedo soportar tanta tristeza. Nadie es merecedor de semejante castigo.

Él quiso decir algo. Preguntarle quién era. Qué era. ¿En verdad era un digimon? ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Podía ayudarle de alguna manera? No podía pensar con claridad ni darle forma a sus ideas; todo se movía en su cabeza como si la tuviese llena de algodón, denso y gris. No podía sino quedarse absorto en sus intensos ojos. Antes de que pudiera si quiera articular algo, la aparición estiró su mano hacia él, llamándolo.

Gaomon no tuvo fuerza de voluntad para levantarse. Se quedó observando su mano a un par de metros de él, pero no conseguía que su cuerpo respondiera a su orden de levantarse. Estaba pegado al suelo de roca. Un leve gemido salió de su boca y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Llamó a su padre, pidiéndole por favor que le diera un empujón; que le prestara algo de su fuerza para levantarse y aceptar esa mano salvadora que intentaba ayudarlo, y poco a poco recuperó el control de sus agotados músculos. Se movió un poco, apoyó sus manos en el suelo y con un esfuerzo consiguió ponerse de pie. Sus piernas temblaban y su alma también: había más de un metro de distancia entre aquel fantasma encantador que le llamaba y estaba suspendido, flotando en el abismo sin fin, y él. Seguramente era alguna ilusión suicida que su depresión y soledad habían creado para poner fin a tanta penuria, por lo que poco a poco se dejó convencer, aún venciendo el terrible miedo que le producía la oscuridad de abajo, y avanzó hasta poner un pie en el aire y sentir como su cuerpo era tragado por el abismo.

* * *

><p>Lo había puesto a prueba. Esa fue la primera de muchísimas pruebas que le había hecho a lo largo de su vida; entregarse a ella. Poner por completo su vida en sus manos y toda su confianza. Dejarle su cuerpo, su mente y su voluntad para deseo de ella. MirageGaogamon no era más que una herramienta de Dianamon; su sombra, un pensamiento de ella que hacía lo que la mujer quisiera. Eso le había garantizado todo lo que ahora poseía. Una vida digna, honorable. Poder, determinación y un alma inquebrantable. Un corazón decidido y fiel, un hogar, un amor, y toda su felicidad. La seguridad de su protección y su aprecio, que era una de las cosas que el lobo más atesoraba en la vida. Jamás imaginó que necesitaría de algo más que de su padre cuando era un niño, como necesitaba ahora de adulto el favoritismo de Dianamon. No se permitía fallarle jamás, ni en el más pequeño de los detalles. Todo debía ser perfecto para ella, todos sus deseos debían ser cumplidos en cuanto salieran de sus labios. Esa había sido su meta impuesta desde que comprendiera que estaría irremediablemente ligado a ella hasta el fin de sus días. Quería hacerla feliz. Llenarla de todo lo que quisiera, y así lo había hecho, al menos hasta que comprendió el vacío sentimental que existía en el corazón de la mujer. Ni él ni nadie podría llenarlo jamás, pero eso él no lo entendería hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando abrió los ojos al fin, aún era de noche. Estaba algo desorientado y no recordaba muy bien lo ocurrido. Sentía un suave frío envolviéndolo y un aroma exquisito embotándole los sentidos. Levantó un poco la cabeza y miró adelante: había un peñasco sobresaliendo en frente de él, e irguiéndose frente a lo que parecía una caída. Supuso que estaría donde mismo se había desmayado, pero no recordaba ese vacío alrededor. No se escuchaba el murmullo del viento ni se avistaban los árboles del otro lado de la gran quebrada. Cuando por fin pudo abrir completamente los ojos y poner los pies en la tierra, se vio en el regazo de alguien, rodeado de un brazo que le arrimaba contra un pecho maternal y protector; algo que él acababa de conocer en aquel mismo instante. Se sonrojó al instante de verse abrazado por la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida y una reacción instantánea le hizo intentar soltarse, pero ella le contuvo sin mucha fuerza.<p>

Bajó la cabeza y se quedó viéndolo directamente; allí estaban otra vez. Dos gemas resplandecientes por ojos incrustados en un rostro de marfil. Gaomon no se creía que fuera real. Su corazón saltaba entre asustado y emocionado de aquella aparición increíble. Se quedó mirándole un largo momento, y luego, como despertando de su trance, se dio cuenta de que estaba junto a un ser superior, por lo que bajó la cabeza al instante. El aire imponente de Dianamon le aplastó de pronto y le hizo sentirse confundido. ¿Por qué alguien como ella le tendría así a él? Alguien tan insignificante.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-fue lo primero que preguntó la mujer.

Las orejas de Gaomon siguieron el sonido y la vibración de su voz en el aire. Embobado, el rookie tuvo que despabilar para constatar que nada en su cuerpo le dolía. El cansancio se había ido; los temblores y los magullones también. Solo quedaba el hambre y aquel raro vacío en el corazón que Dianamon se encargaría de llenar completamente desde aquel mismo momento. Él solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-Te he hecho una pregunta-dijo ella con cierta severidad-¿cómo te encuentras?

-B-bien…-alcanzó a soltar, algo asustado de su tono. La dulzura con la que se había presentado antes contrastaba con la dureza de sus palabras ahora.

Ella regresó su mirada al frente y se quedó en silencio un largo momento. Él solo pudo esperar sin atreverse a nada. Luego, la mujer de a poco soltó su brazo y le dejó poner sus patas en el suelo. Ella se levantó y él pudo apreciarla completamente. Todo un fino y peligroso cuerpo escondido bajo aquella armadura blanca y azul. Tenía un raro aire, mezcla de autoridad, dureza y ternura juntas que Gaomon no consiguió descifrar, pero le fascinaba. No podía quitar su mirada de ella.

-Yo soy Dianamon-empezó-Diosa del Monte Olimpo y la encarnación de la luna.

Se volvió a ver al niño abajo, quien con la boca abierta y anonadado, no sabía qué era lo que le había impactado más: que le había rescatado una diosa del Monte Olimpo, o que dicha diosa era la forma digimon de la luna, esa de la que su padre tanto le había hablado como un enamorado de su musa. En ese momento, frente a la digimon, se preguntó si su padre en verdad sabía que aquella criatura representación de la luna existía, o solo hablaba de esa manera para hacerle creer en ella. Dianamon siguió hablando.

-¿Tienes un nombre?-preguntó.

Él negó con la cabeza, cerrando por fin la boca y juntando sus puños, intentando no estar tan nervioso. Ella no dijo ni expresó nada, solo volvió la mirada hacia adelante. Luego y en silencio, avanzó algunos pasos con sus tacones golpeando la roca bajo ella. Se detuvo al poco y habló sin mirarle.

-He salvado tu vida de aquel precipicio, y también he salvado tu cuerpo del dolor que lo aquejaba. Sin embargo, jamás podré salvar por completo tu corazón de la tristeza que lo embarga. Lo que te ha sido arrebatado no se te devolverá jamás.

Gaomon agachó las orejas de escucharle decir eso, aunque bien sabía que era verdad. Aunque sus compañeros de la manada y su padre regresaran a los digi huevos en el pueblo del origen, lo más probable es que no volvieran a verse jamás. Una sombra de tristeza se cernió sobre el rookie, quien se apagó al instante como una vela. Dianamon se volvió y le vio, pero solo hizo un gesto imperceptible con los ojos.

-¿Tienes familia con quien pueda dejarte?-quiso saber.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza, a lo que la mujer respondió nuevamente con dureza.

-Te he hecho una pregunta.

-N-no señora…-respondió él apenas.

-Bien-dijo ella, llamando su atención. Cerró los ojos y de alguna forma pareció complacida-Hay algo que puedo ofrecerte entonces. Puedes tomar mi oferta y comenzar una vida nueva, como puedes rechazarla y buscarte la tuya propia. ¿Quieres escuchar lo que quiero proponerte?

El digimon se quedó abstraído un momento. No tenía nada que perder, pues ya no poseía nada en la vida. Sin embargo…

-¿Por qué…por qué querría ayudarme…?-preguntó.

La mujer no se esperaba eso.

-¿Estoy por ayudarte y me haces esa pregunta?-quiso saber un tanto ácida-Deberías callarte y aceptar lo que se te ofrece sin cuestionar tanto. Después decide si no quieres tomar mi ofrecimiento.

-Discúlpeme por favor-pidió el pequeño lobo agachando la cabeza y avergonzado.

Dianamon se volvió completamente hacia él, aplastándolo con su figura. Puso ambas manos en su cintura y habló:

-Quiero un guardián.-sentenció-Un guardaespaldas que me cubra y me ayude, que me siga a donde yo vaya y esté siempre a mi disposición-dijo con cierto tono altanero-Alguien que me saque a los estorbos de encima cuando no tengo ánimos para librarme de ellos yo misma. Un digimon que me sea completamente leal y entregado, y obedezca hasta la más pequeña de mis órdenes. No quiero un esclavo-explicó antes de que le malinterpretara-porque aquel que me siga, tendrá poder, honor y gloria, y una vida maravillosa como mi protegido-dijo cerrando su puño-será el primero de mis soldados, mi favorito por sobre cualquier digimon, y tendrá todos mis favores y autoridad sobre todos mis sirvientes. Le pagaré su lealtad y fidelidad con lo que desee, siempre y cuando él me ofrezca su vida primero. Por supuesto que si decides marcharte, eres libre de hacerlo cuando te plazca.

Dianamon terminó de hablar y se quedó viendo a Gaomon. El digimon le escuchó atentamente hasta el final, sin comprender por qué una diosa buscaría a alguien que le ayudase y le protegiera. Sabía de alguna manera que él no era el indicado para eso: era muy débil, y jamás había tenido grandes aspiraciones, pero tenía un desorden de pensamientos y sentimientos mesclados que le hicieron aceptar. Algo en su interior quería agradecerle por haberle salvado y por ofrecerle su protección, esa que ahora necesitaba tan desesperadamente, pero también un fuerte sentimiento de apego había nacido hacia ella en los pocos minutos que llevaba conociéndola. Era tan autoritaria como encantadora; su belleza, su perfume y el frío de su abrazo los tenía fijados en sus sentidos, y su deseo de un guardián le dieron al rookie el impulso necesario para tomar su oferta y seguirla hasta el confín de los tiempos: quería convertirse en su protector, en su defensor, en su siervo leal y consentido. Ser ese al que ella llamara cuando tenía un problema y en quien buscara abrigo y compañía. No importaba si no estaba capacitado para ello: se dejaría la piel si era necesario para volverse el digimon más fuerte del mundo y así poder complacerla a ella, a ella, a Dianamon…

* * *

><p>MirageGaogamon Burst salió en silencio de la alcoba de la mujer, a pocas horas de que el sol despuntara a lo lejos, y se encaminó por el pasillo que le llevaría a su habitación. Normalmente los sirvientes de los dioses Olímpicos habitaban la parte trasera de los templos de sus señores, pero el alto rango que el lobo poseía le ubicaba a solo un par de minutos de la diosa, siempre cerca, como ella quería. En las próximas horas tendría que prepararse para pedir el favor de Apollomon y Mercurimon y marcharse hacia el norte, al castillo de los Royal Knights, para reencontrarse con ese con quien se había separado desde hacía largos años, y quien despertaba en el digimon azulado el único e imposible sentimiento de alejarse de su señora para ir en su ayuda y protección. MirageGaogamon no podía estarse tranquilo desde que se había enterado de que ShineGreymon se había unido a la Orden como sirviente directo de uno de los caballeros, metiéndose de lleno en la guerra. Él no pertenecía ahí, pertenecía al Monte Olimpo y a la voluntad y deseos del dios del sol. Aún se preguntaba cómo era que Apollomon le había dejado marchar con la gran estima y apego que tenía por el joven de fuego, pero tampoco se atrevía a cuestionar sus decisiones. Pudiese ser que estando en la fortaleza de los guardianes más poderosos del digimundo, Apollomon hubiese estado protegiendo a ShineGreymon más que exponiéndolo. Después de todo, el Mar de la Oscuridad le temía más a los métodos de la Orden que a la justicia divina de los Olímpicos.<p>

Llegó hasta su recámara y dejó la puerta junta. Jamás la cerraba del todo, para así poder escuchar en caso de que algo ocurriera afuera o por si es que Dianamon intentaba levantarse. Tenía los sentidos agudos de su padre como única herencia del lobo; no se parecían en nada más de lo que él recordara. Al menos MachGaogamon siempre había sido muy sencillo y ameno con todos. El mismo MirageGaogamon sabía que era pedante, soberbio y engreído, y no se molestaba en disimularlo. Su niñez y juventud se vieron marcadas por la arrogancia de su señora como guía para su futuro: serás el más fuerte y vas a cerrarle la boca a quien intente rebatirlo. Nunca lo olvides.

Hasta la fecha las palabras de Dianamon habían sido exactas hasta el final. También fue durante esa época en la que el lobo comenzó a madurar rápidamente y a entender la crueldad y dureza del mundo y de los demás que le rodeaban, aunque siempre existirían dos excepciones: su amada diosa, y ShineGreymon. El joven de fuego le sorprendió desde el día mismo en que lo conociera por su candidez y la bondad que expresaba su mirada siempre atenta y curiosa. Su buen trato y atención era para todos igual, y nadie quedaba al margen de su amabilidad y su inocencia. Aún recordaba la primera vez que le había visto y había captado su atención.

* * *

><p>-¿Y él quien es?-preguntó el digimon de larga y rubia melena, y acerados ojos azules puestos en el atemorizado rookie.<p>

-Es mi protegido-respondió Dianamon resueltamente y con su mirada fija en el otro-Ha aceptado estar a mi lado y volverse mi guardián. Lo convertiré en el mejor guerrero del Monte Olimpo-sentenció, cosa que se vería cumplida dentro de los próximos años.

Apollomon miró a su compañera con cierto aire divertido y sarcástico.

-Se ve muy débil para que quieras volverlo tu protector.

-No seas ridículo Apollomon-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos-aún es un niño.

-Ya lo sé-cerró los ojos-pero aún así no parece tener el espíritu necesario para alguien que cuidará de la diosa Dianamon. Se ve que tiene el miedo arraigado en el alma.

-Yo no tengo miedo-soltó Gaomon, gastándose todo el aire de sus pulmones en aquella oración y levantando con toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía sus pequeñas orejas.

Los dos dioses se volvieron a verlo, sorprendidos. Gaomon no levantó la cabeza, sintiendo sus ojos pesando enormemente sobre él.

-¿Ya lo ves?-preguntó Dianamon a su compañero, complacida.

-Existe una diferencia entre ser valiente y ser imprudente querida-dijo él sarcásticamente-y temo que como aún no has aprendido a diferenciarlo, tampoco tu protegido lo hará-terminó, volviéndose con su largo cabello cerrando su paso y encaminándose hacia el asiento de piedra blanca que le esperaba al final de una escalera del mismo, con un disco solar coronándole arriba.

Gaomon percibió un gesto hosco de parte de Dianamon, quien se volvió molesta y haciendo sonar con fuerza sus tacos contra el suelo, como hacía cada vez que se enfadaba. El pequeño la siguió afuera estudiando todo lo ocurrido y tratando de aclimatarse al nuevo lugar. El Monte Olimpo era demasiado grande aún para su imaginación; había doce grandes templos dispersos en aquella gigantesca montaña de piedra gris, todos unidos por inacabables escaleras que los conectaban entre sí y llevaban hasta el edificio más alto que se encontraba en la parte más elevada de la montaña; el templo del sol. El mismo al cual Dianamon le había guiado para presentárselo a su compañero Apollomon, señor de aquel templo y el actual líder de los Dioses Olímpicos. El eterno rival sentimental de MirageGaogamon, aunque solo lo entendería cuando sus sentimientos por la mujer le hicieran abrir los ojos.

Desde aquel día, Dianamon impuso una serie de duros y extenuantes entrenamientos al joven digimon, agotándolo hasta el desmayo y templando su carácter dentro de solo un par de años, volviéndolo sereno, recto, maduro y totalmente consciente y responsable de sus actos y sus palabras. Su confianza en sí mismo comenzó a crecer junto con la fortaleza de su cuerpo y su espíritu. Al esfuerzo físico cada día de correr por horas, aprender distintas artes de lucha y ejercitar su cuerpo con distintos métodos y prácticas con los mejores maestros del lugar, Gaomon tuvo que sumarle largas horas de estudio sobre todas las materias y artes habidas y por haber. Por medio de los libros, su imaginación y su mente se ampliaron, y el mundo se expandió completamente para él. Se volvió un ávido lector, estudioso y aplicado en todas las ramas que se le enseñaban, y dentro de dos años ya era el modelo ejemplar de todos los jóvenes que entrenaban al servicio de los Dioses Olímpicos. Consiguió dentro de muy poco su primera forma evolucionada y no había ninguno en el grupo de su edad que pudiera aventajarle en algo o derribarle en las batallas de entrenamiento. Se había convertido en el mejor, lo que complacía mucho a Dianamon, y por ende, le hacía feliz a él también.

Aprendió completamente la escala jerárquica que imperaba en el mundo de los Olímpicos, así como todas sus finas y estrictas reglas, los modales que debía tener con cada uno dependiendo de su rango, y el trato exigente, frívolo y pomposo que marcaba tanto a los servidores y señores de ese mundo arriba de las nubes. Se convirtió en un perfecto caballero y señor para su corta edad, y resaltaba su educación y desplante frente a todos, incluso con sus superiores, pero sin perder jamás el respeto que debía mantener.

Poco a poco y probándose ante la mujer, Gaomon fue ganándose su cariño y su aprecio, siempre repartido en pequeños gestos y palabras que el digimon atesoraba para sí. Dianamon era fría y dura con casi todo el mundo, pero en la soledad compartida, siempre podía regalarle una sonrisa dulce y cálida a su protegido, una caricia en su cabeza por el trabajo bien hecho, y en más de alguna ocasión se ganó un beso suyo en la frente, el tesoro más codiciado por el pequeño lobo. En días como aquel le resultaba totalmente imposible concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer, sintiendo la huella de los labios de la mujer quemando en su frente y emocionándolo hasta el sonrojo. La única vez que cayó enfermo –y cuanto lamentó no haber enfermado después nunca más- su bajo desempeño en su entrenamiento y en sus estudios captó la atención de la diosa, quien partió por reprocharlo duramente con sus ojos y sus palabras frías.

-Insensato-le dijo esa noche mientras caminaba a su habitación, seguida del rookie-me preocupo de que tengas lo mejor y te das el lujo de enfermar.

-Perdóneme por favor ama-pidió él algo mareado por la fiebre y sacudido de algunos temblores.

La mujer entró a la habitación y le obligó a entrar también. Él había pisado pocas veces la estancia, pero cada vez que lo había hecho, se había grabado en la memoria cada rincón de aquel mágico espacio bañado de mar y plata, y podía recrearlo perfectamente en un dibujo. Se volvió y bajó la cabeza, mientras a un lado de la cama, la mujer se libraba de la armadura inmaculada que le cubría, ocultando del mundo la belleza de sus formas griegas. Desde el principio había tenido que acostumbrarse a la falta de pudor que sentía la digimon con su protegido; lo veía demasiado noble y leal, y sabía que jamás en la vida se atrevería a levantar la cabeza mientras ella se despojaba de la armadura para dormir, o cuando se daba largos baños en las cálidas aguas benéficas de las montañas, cuando necesitaba tiempo para descansar y pensar. Gaomon casi se asustó la primera vez que la vio desnudándose en una de aquellas termas medicinales y estuvo a punto de alejarse corriendo, pero ella le había ordenado quedarse y vigilar, cosa que le tocaría hacer muchísimas veces en el futuro, además de hacerle compañía y conversar con ella para llenar el silencio perenne de las desoladas montañas, siempre con sus ojos en el suelo y el corazón estallándole en el pecho.

-Ven-escuchó que le llamaba.

El digimon se volvió y con su habitual timidez hacia la proximidad con Dianamon, se subió a la cama de seda mientras ella poco a poco y con el cariño de una madre, le quitaba el lazo de la cabeza y desataba sus pesados guantes, dejándolos caer a un lado. Gaomon temblaba con más fuerza al contacto de sus manos con él, y trataba en lo posible de mantener sus ojos en la cama, abajo, evitando poner su mirada en el delicado y fino cuerpo cubierto apenas por la seda de su ama, blanco, suave y frío. Eternamente frío. A él le gustaba ese raro frescor que tenía la piel de Dianamon, y de mayor, siempre se preguntó quién en el mundo sería capaz de encender alguna vez aquel cuerpo de marfil. La mujer lo acomodó a su lado con su rostro alargado sobre su seno y acariciando con dulzura su oreja y su espalda. Gaomon no podía estar más agradecido de su suerte, y en las mañanas despertaba aún más repuesto que de un día sin enfermedad. No había mejor cura que aquella para los males.

El día en que lo conoció, él estaba afuera, en los grandes jardines, descansando del entrenamiento que recién había terminado. Escuchó ese clásico sonidito dulce que hacen los bebés recién nacidos en alguna parte y se volvió a ver. A lo lejos, las nodrizas que cuidaban a los pequeños digimons les entregaban a los bebés algunos juguetes para que se divirtieran libres en los jardines del templo de la vida, lugar donde los huevos traídos desde el pueblo del inicio descansaban hasta que rompían, y los elegidos para ser sirvientes de los Dioses comenzarían a crecer. Él era uno más del montón de pequeños que correteaban y saltaban por todos lados, solo otro Botamon de entre los seis que había en el grupo. Solo notó su presencia cuando Dianamon, Mercurimon y Apollomon salieron también al lugar mientras conversaban sobre algo de lo que él no se enteró.

Notó como uno de los Botamon, ese específicamente, se colaba despacio fuera de la vigilancia de las digimons protectoras y se escondía en un arbusto cercano para observar a los tres dioses más de cerca. Gaomon en ese momento no lo sabía, pero el bebé estaba completamente absorbido por la presencia de Apollomon el sol, y sus redondos ojos amarillos brillaban de emoción y admiración ante la flamante figura del digimon, quien le había atraído desde el primer día en que lo viera en el patio. Se le acercaba tímidamente cada vez que podía, pero Apollomon lo rechazaba con el cuidado necesario para no herir al niño y se alejaba. Sin embargo, Botamon no dejaba de intentarlo y regresaba otra vez con él, acercándose lentamente y con precaución, causando ternura y diversión en los dioses, y el enfado de sus nodrizas, que debían buscarle para reunirle con el grupo cada vez que se escapaba, disculpándose con los amos.

Al principio le pareció gracioso que un recién nacido tuviera las agallas de acercarse así al líder de los Olímpicos, pero después lo atribuyó a que un bebé no sabía del lugar y autoridad que el león de fuego poseía. En muchas ocasiones lo sorprendió tratando de acercarse de una forma u de otra al dios, y admiraba en parte su testarudez. Cuando lo identificó entre los Koromon que jugaba en el patio por su afán de acercarse a Apollomon, fue hasta él para sacarse algunas dudas de encima.

-Oye-le habló con el niño dándole la espalda, escondido tras un rosal.

Koromon se aguantó el grito de espanto y se volvió perdiendo un poco los colores, pero recuperándolos al poco.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sin más al ver que solo era otro niño igual que él.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto en acercarte a Apollomon?-preguntó extrañado.

-¿Se enoja porque me acerco?-preguntó Koromon ignorando esa parte.

Gaomon hizo un gesto de duda.

-…no lo sé. No parece molesto.

-Pues si no le molesta, no creo que pase nada-sonrió y se volvió a contemplar al digimon de fuego que más adelante, conversaba con su mejor amigo, Mercurimon.

El lobo vio cierta razón en esta aseveración, pero consideraba que a los señores no había que molestarlos ni acosarlos de esa manera, por muy pequeño que se fuera. Dejó al otro en paz, pero le seguía pareciendo raro y en parte divertido que insistiera tanto en poder estar cerca de la deidad. No volvieron a hablar hasta una noche en que Gaomon no podía dormir, aquejado por los recuerdos de su familia arrebatada en la montaña. Pocas veces aquellos dolorosos recuerdos volvían a él, siempre aplacados por el cariño y la protección de Dianamon, pero había ocasiones en que era irremediable volver a pensar en su amado padre y en sus amigos arrancados de él de aquella forma tan violenta y sumirse en la tristeza. El rookie salió al jardín bañado de sombras y la luz de las estrellas de aquella noche, cuando sintió una especie de murmullo. Se movió guiado por sus oídos hasta el lugar, encontrándose con el Koromon llorando todo lo silencioso que podía aferrado a su almohada. Estaba en un balcón, habiendo evitado la reja de seguridad que ponían en la habitación de los pequeños y saliendo a desahogar su tristeza afuera, para no despertar al resto.

Gaomon se lo quedó viendo muy extrañado. Se acercó y le habló hacia arriba, evitando levantar demasiado la voz.

-¿Por qué lloras?-le preguntó.

Koromon se sobresaltó un poco. Luego miró en rededor y finalmente abajo. Ahí estaba el mismo chico azul de antes. Se secó un poco las lágrimas con sus largas orejas y apenado, trató de responder.

-Tuve…tuve un sueño…-dijo con la respiración agitada por el llanto.

El rookie se sorprendió de que un niño tan pequeño ya tuviera sueños que le despertaran llorando a media noche. No se imaginaba que algo en aquel lugar tan perfecto pudiera asustarle.

-Cuéntamelo-le sugirió-te sentirás mejor.

El más pequeño se tardó su rato en sentirse confiado como para contarle lo que había soñado. Luego y venciendo un poco su timidez, le contó jugando nerviosamente con sus orejas.

-Soñé…-tartamudeaba-soñé…que el amo Apollomon nos llamaba a todos los niños…afuera…al patio. Dijo que…elegiría a uno de nosotros para jugar…con él todo el día…-sus ojos se mojaron de nuevo.

-¿…y?-le alentó Gaomon, sin ver todavía nada de raro en el sueño.

-Y…-siguió contando-y…solo podía ser uno…

-…

-Y…-hizo un puchero y se tapó los ojos con ambas orejas, soltando sus lágrimas-y me eligió a mí…

Gaomon no pudo evitar su sorpresa. Dejó que el Koromon dejara salir su absurda tristeza ante algo que en realidad debería hacerle feliz, mientras su cerebro trabajaba buscando alguna explicación para sus lágrimas.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?-quiso saber para intentar ayudarlo.

-Que…que éramos como cien…-respondió el bebé lloriqueando-¡y me eligió a mí!-soltó al final, agarrando otra vez la almohada y tapándose la cara con ella.

El pequeño lobo se dio cuenta entonces de que se encontraba con alguien muy especial. Alguien que era una especie de versión más débil y blanda de sí mismo, pero tal vez tanto o más leal que él. Su pequeño corazón añoraba la atención de Apollomon tanto como él la de Dianamon, pero no concebía que el dios se fijara realmente en él y le entregara un poco de su cariño, como a él le ocurría cuando soñaba con tener el amor de su diosa algún día, pero no podía convencerse de que eso pasaría. No porque no se considerara lo suficientemente bueno para ella…era alguna especie de bloqueo que tenía su corazón y que convertía su amor hacia ella en algo platónico.

-Oye-le llamó el rookie desde abajo, sacando al menor de su ensimismamiento.

Koromon se descubrió la cara y se quedó viéndolo. Gaomon sonrió levemente.

-Ojalá algún día el amo Apollomon haga eso que soñaste-dijo afable-Si eso pasa, voy a cruzar los dedos para que te elija a ti.

El pequeño se sorprendió un poco de escucharle decir eso, pero al instante sonrió dejando su emoción de lado.

-Gracias…-dijo, tendiendo un puente entre él y el lobo, volviéndose desde ese mismo día, amigos inseparables.

* * *

><p>La fuerte amistad de ellos dos comenzó a tejerse muy rápido. Gaomon ayudaba y apoyaba en todo a Koromon para que se aproximara a Apollomon para ofrecerle un regalo o preguntarle algo, y así poder ganar algunos segundos de su atención. Le enseñó a escribir largos textos con todas las palabras que le gustaban al niño, con sus sentimientos y emociones expresadas en el papel, mientras sus demás compañeros se emocionaban haciendo garabatos coloridos y rayas sin sentido. Le acompañaba al templo del sol, y mientras él distraía al Flaremon que custodiaba la puerta del lugar, Koromon se colaba al interior para regalarle al dios de fuego sus mejores dibujos o los pequeños adornos de papel que hacía para él. Apollomon parecía haberse resignado a tener el cariño del pequeño, aunque ni Gaomon ni Koromon podían imaginar que en verdad el digimon disfrutaba mucho de sus visitas y guardaba todos los regalos que el niño le hacía.<p>

-¿Cómo se ve este?-preguntaba Koromon, levantando el dibujo que acababa de terminar con sus alargadas orejas.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntaba Gaomon apuntando algo en el papel.

El otro lo estudiaba y respondía:

-El cabello del amo.

Su compañero hacia un gesto raro.

-Más parece una cola o algo que trae pegado…

-¿Qué?-exclamaba Koromon espantado de haber hecho semejante monstruosidad de su señor.

-Mira, primero dibuja su cuerpo y el cabello con lápiz para que puedas borrarlo-le explicaba haciendo líneas en la hoja-así no te saldrá tan desproporcionado ni fuera de lugar. Después lo remarcas con color.

Koromon tomaba notas y seguía los consejos de su amigo, que los que había aprendido en libros de arte y que recién aplicaba ahora que tenía una razón para estar dibujando en su tiempo libre. A lo largo de su vida y gracias a la ayuda básica que le prestó Gaomon en cuestiones de dibujo, en el futuro ShineGreymon tendría una increíble facilidad y gusto por las artes manuales de todos los tipos, desde dibujos enormes de paisajes o personajes que le gustaban, pasando por la pintura y el grabado, hasta las esculturas de arcilla, yeso, madera y piedra. Su habitación se vería repleta de pequeñas figurillas en su adolescencia, una por cada digimon que quería y admiraba. ¡Tenía montones de su amo en una repisa dedicada exclusivamente para él!

Con el tiempo y siguiendo el entrenamiento entregado por los maestros del Monte Olimpo, Gaomon se perfeccionó en todas las disciplinas que Dianamon le enseñó, y pasó luego a manos de Mercurimon, quien le convertiría en un maestro de la alta velocidad, tal y como haría pocos años después con el veedramon que le traerían los Royal Knights para convertirse en el caballero azulado, Ulforce Vdramon. Agumon completó su entrenamiento básico y sus aptitudes le colocaron primero a manos de Marsmon; aquel estricto y duro maestro que ante el más leve descuido dejaba salir un gesto afable con el Agumon que tanta gracia le hacía por atosigar a Apollomon desde hacía años. El pequeño dinosaurio anaranjado había notado desde el principio que Gaomon hablaba de Dianamon tanto como él de su señor de fuego, y siempre estaba cerca o acompañando a la diosa. En un comienzo esto le había causado terribles celos, por lo que no tardó en preguntárselo a su compañero de azul.

-Soy su protegido-respondió Gaomon sin más, y asombrando a Agumon con aquella palabra nueva.

-¿Su protegido?-repitió extrañado-¿Qué significa eso…?

El pequeño lobo miró en rededor, buscando las palabras para explicarle todo lo que significaba aquello.

-Soy…soy su alumno predilecto. Su favorito. El mejor discípulo que tiene, y cuando sea mayor, seré su guardián y su sirviente directo-sonrió sin poder evitar sonrojarse-Me llevará a donde vaya y yo le defenderé y le cuidaré de aquellos que intenten hacerle algo.

Agumon en parte se sorprendió de escuchar eso; no sabía que los dioses podían elegir a un favorito para traerle todo el día a su lado, lo que por cierto le había maravillado, pero luego se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gesto serio.

-Es imposible que te hagas su guardián-dijo mirando en cualquier dirección.

Gaomon se sintió ofendido.

-¿Y por qué dices una cosa así?-exclamó cerrando sus puños.

-Porque nuestros amos son los digimons más poderosos del digimundo; tendrías que volverte más fuerte que ellos para poder protegerlos, y eso es imposible.

Este razonamiento tenía lógica, pero Gaomon no lo aceptaba.

-Mi ama Dianamon me aseguró que yo me volvería el digimon más fuerte del Monte Olimpo; que estaría justo debajo de los dioses-dijo con la determinación ciega propia de él-Me esforzaré por llegar a cumplir sus palabras, y después seguiré volviéndome aún más fuerte-sentenció-La protegeré de quien sea. Nadie podrá jamás acercársele ni ponerle un dedo encima.

Las palabras del rookie se enterraron tan profundamente en la mente y el corazón de Agumon, que aquel impulso llevaría a ambos compañeros a exigirse lo máximo hasta el final, para convertirse en los guardianes y más leales sirvientes de Dianamon y Apollomon, guiados y fortalecidos por su amor hacia ellos, y la esperanza mutua de poder tener siempre al otro al lado, apoyándose, protegiéndose, y dando a su compañero la fortaleza necesaria en los momentos de debilidad, a lo largo de todas sus vidas.

* * *

><p>La oscuridad comenzó a dar paso a la tenue claridad matutina, colándose apenas por el ventanal de su habitación, pero él ya le esperaba despierto. En días así, cuando algo ocurría que quebraba la normalidad dentro de su diario vivir, MirageGaogamon no conseguía dormir nada, atento y aguardando lo siguiente que fuera a ocurrir, para detenerlo o al menos evitarlo. Odiaba que lo tomaran desprevenido. El ataque de Machinedramon hacia su ama, por ejemplo, lo había tomado desprevenido. Jamás hubiera imaginado que ese titán de acero fuese capaz de hacerle eso a ella. Durante toda la noche había evitado pensar en eso, pero ahora con las primeras luces del alba aquella frustración por no haber podido proteger a Dianamon había comenzado a inundarlo, y trataba en lo posible de no encender aún más el odio que había nacido hacia el General máquina por lo ocurrido y envenenarse de algún peligroso rencor que le hiciera sentir o desear hacer alguna estupidez que fuese a arruinar las cosas y afectar aún más a su ama. No necesitaba de eso ahora. Ella siempre lo había prevenido de eso además. El rencor era un potente veneno que solo con el primer sorbo, destruía hasta el corazón más noble y fuerte.<p>

El lobo se levantó de un movimiento y se equipó la mitad de la armadura que había dejado sobre la cama durante la noche, e inspiró profundamente. Luego desvió su mirada en rededor. Ahora le tocaba despedirse de ese pequeño espacio personal que constituía su mundo, y después del Templo de la Luna, que había sido su hogar desde que fuera pequeño. No extrañaría tanto los lujos materiales como todos los recuerdos que dejaba allí. Tantas amistades, enseñanzas adquiridas, amores furtivos, y la sensación de protección que el lugar le entregaba. No sabía si sus amos le darían la opción a marcharse al Castillo de los Royal Knights: sospechaba que por su afán de proteger a ShineGreymon le dirían que sí, pero aunque encontraran algún motivo para retenerlo, él se marcharía de todos modos. Tenía la afirmativa de Dianamon; con eso tenía de sobra.

Salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta, sin tener la certeza de si regresaría a pisar aquel lugar otra vez o no. Se encaminó en silencio por los pasillos hasta la habitación de Dianamon, encontrándose con algunos sirvientes en el camino. Éstos le saludaban agachando la cabeza y bajando los ojos; él solo seguía con la mirada al frente. Siempre se había sentido cómodo con su rango y autoridad, aún por sobre los más viejos sirvientes del lugar, y aunque ShineGreymon compartía exactamente la misma posición que él como el siervo predilecto de Apollomon, el chico no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando los otros le saludaban con tanto respeto, devolviéndoles él también el saludo. Su espíritu afable y sencillo no le dejaba verse como superior a los demás, aún cuando se había ganado su título con sangre y lágrimas cuando fuera más pequeño, enfrentando a Apollomon. Ahora él también se vería las caras con la deidad.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de la diosa, golpeó levemente y esperó, sin conseguir respuesta. Abrió despacio y constató que la mujer seguía dormida. Entró en silencio y cerró con cuidado, acercándose hasta la cama y arrodillándose a un lado, sosteniendo la mano de la digimon entre la suyas. No tenía caso que la viera a cada hora del día, siempre seguía pareciéndole más hermosa. Algo en su rostro se pincelaba delicadamente a cada instante, embelleciéndola y volviéndola más especial y única. El corazón del lobo latía con más fuerza cada vez que conseguía un leve tacto de su mano en su rostro, un roce con sus dedos o un abrazo fugaz cuando el lado más azucarado y encantador de la mujer salía a relucir. Eran los segundos más raros y preciados que el digimon podía conseguir.

Se quedó viendo a Dianamon en silencio un momento, diciéndole con el pensamiento y el corazón muchas cosas que no quería poner en palabras, en parte porque eran difíciles, y también porque no quería interrumpir su sueño. Le pidió disculpas por haber fallado el día anterior en su tarea de protegerla, prometiéndole volverse más fuerte de ahora en adelante para evitar que eso ocurriera otra vez, y él siguiera siendo el orgullo de ella. Le pidió también que por favor se cuidara y no se arriesgara tanto ahora que él estaría lejos; haría lo posible por regresar a su lado, pero no prometió cuidar de su vida si tenía que usarla para defender a su compañero en el campo de batalla. Ella lo entendería. Era la única que podía entenderle. Le dijo un montón de cosas más, repitiéndole a cada momento que la amaba y la extrañaría; que la recordaría cada noche mirando el cielo estrellado y le enviaría un mensaje con el viento, para que estuvieran comunicados. En el Monte Olimpo MirageGaogamon Burst era un señor, pero en el Castillo de los Royal Knights solo sería un soldado más, así que no tendría acceso a comunicarse con ella tan seguido como deseaba.

Cuando se le acabaron las palabras y las promesas, se quedó observando a la mujer una última vez, tentado de acercarse y robar algo del frío de sus labios de hielo o del cristal de su rostro, pero se había prometido hacía ya algunos años que no volvería a intentar algo así de nuevo nunca más. Cerró los ojos, suspiró despacio y levantó levemente la mano de ella, acercando su rostro y besando su dorso, sosteniendo su mano contra su frente un largo momento y despidiéndose al fin. Se levantó, salió, y en silencio, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Caminó en silencio hasta salir del Templo de la Luna, recibiendo de manera indiferente los rayos cálidos de la mañana, preocupado por lo que tenía que hacer. Se dirigió a paso rápido por las largas escaleras hacia la cima del Monte Olimpo, al templo del sol, donde sabía que se encontraban los dos digimons con los que necesitaba hablar en aquellos momentos, y no se equivocó en su suposición. Después de ser recibido por el Flaremon que custodiaba las puertas de la recámara del sol, el lobo atravesó los varios metros que le separaban desde la entrada hasta la escalera que subía al asiento de piedra blanca con el disco solar coronándole. Saludó respetuosamente a su maestro Mercurimon, quien como siempre, le recibió con una amigable sonrisa y su mano en el brazo, a modo de saludo. MirageGaogamon y él levantaron la vista hacia el trono blanco, en donde sentado en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, estaba el imponente Dios del sol.

* * *

><p>A eso de los dieciséis años, MirageGaogamon había cometido su primera imprudencia.<p>

Había conseguido su forma final como caballero bestia el año anterior; su fuerza, su habilidad y su técnica eran tan superiores a todos los de su edad, que en verdad algunos creían que sería descendiente secreto de alguno de sus amos, a juzgar por sus increíbles habilidades y su velocidad. Era el orgullo de sus amos Dianamon y Mercurimon, y el mejor guerrero del monte Olimpo, tal y como la mujer prometiera desde un comienzo. Ella y él fanfarroneaban, cada uno a su estilo y con los suyos, sobre el increíble trabajo que habían puesto ambos digimons en el entrenamiento del lobo. MirageGaogamon se sentía tan invencible que ni siquiera el tacto ni las palabras de su compañero de fuego conseguían ponerle los pies en la tierra ni disminuir un poco la tremenda seguridad que el digimon tenía en sí mismo. Nunca nadie pudo quebrarle esa confianza; no hasta que se estrellara de cara contra el "último día". Él y todos los suyos.

Su camarada de fuego por otro lado, aún permanecía en su fase previa como RizeGreymon. En verdad le estaba costando su trabajo conseguir su forma final, y el entrenamiento le resultaba bastante más duro que al lobo, y eso que por pedido de Apollomon, Marsmon había sido bastante más considerado con él.

-Eso es lo que pasa por ser tan blando con él-le recriminaba Dianamon a su compañero de fuego, viendo al enorme dinosaurio anaranjado siendo abatido nuevamente y con gran facilidad por MachGaogamon-Si lo hubieses entrenado con rigurosidad y disciplina desde el principio, él sería un buen oponente para mi favorito-decía de manera altanera y sacando pecho-Ahora por culpa de ambos RizeGreymon es tan débil; ni siquiera puede entretener a mi protegido.

-No diga eso ama-le seguía el digimon azulado sonriendo complacido de escucharle-es muy divertido derrotar a RizeGreymon cada dos por tres.

La mujer reía orgullosa ante la mirada pesada de Apollomon. El dios simplemente no podía explotar a su siervo como Dianamon había hecho con el suyo. Podía ser muy estricto y duro con todos; con todos excepto con su protegido. Siendo el discípulo primero del líder de los Dioses Olímpicos, RizeGreymon en verdad debió imponerse como el más fuerte de todos los guerreros, pero la debilidad que tenía Apollomon por él en su corazón había aligerado su entrenamiento y conllevado a aquella consecuencia, tal y como Dianamon decía. Aún así, el dios del sol se mostraba siempre optimista y alentador con su protegido. _"Ya lo conseguirás. Yo sé que lo conseguirás; confío a ciegas en ti."_ Esto tenía un efecto contraproducente en el joven digimon, pues Apollomon estaba seguro de que no necesitaba tanta dureza para entrenarlo y hacerlo fuerte. Esa fortaleza la traía dentro de él. Estaba tan seguro de ello que por momentos RizeGreymon llegaba a deprimirse con aquellas palabras que deberían tener el efecto contrario. ¿Y si nunca lo conseguía y fallaba a su amo?

MirageGaogamon también alentaba a su compañero para que siguiera luchando…pero su paso por la adolescencia lo había cambiado radicalmente: de ser un digimon sereno, callado y frío, había pasado a convertirse en alguien sardónico, orgulloso y extremadamente confiado de sí mismo. El dinosaurio naranja nunca sabía cuando creer sus palabras, si de aliento o de burla. Se había moldeado perfectamente al carácter egocéntrico y sobrado de Dianamon, siendo el complemento perfecto para los momentos de ironía y arrogancia de la mujer. Por eso, él y ella eran los únicos que se reían de ciertas malas pasadas ajenas y no tenían reparos en elogiarse entre ellos y a sí mismos. Juntos eran dos líneas paralelas que avanzaban de manera directamente inversa a Apollomon y su siervo; siempre tan recatados y preocupados de los otros.

Por aquel tiempo, MachGaogamon se había convertido en un casanova y ya de MirageGaogamon había conocido y estado con más chicas que las que cualquier otro adolescente común. Su seguridad, su talante y su fuerza eran imanes bastante difíciles de evitar para las féminas que entrenaban en el lugar, pero su exceso de seguridad y aquella barrera sentimental que había imitado de su ama le había hecho descartar a todas las parejas que había tenido, avanzado siempre en aventuras y sin detenerse en ningún momento a planear algo para su vida amorosa. No era lo suyo, pues tenía aquel sitio reservado para su amor verdadero e ideal ocupado por Dianamon.

Vivía enamorado de ella; soñaba y suspiraba por ella, tratando de encontrar en cada nueva pareja algo de la digimon, fracasando en todos sus intentos y dejando a la chica por otra que se acercara un poco más a su ideal imposible. Buscaba en una las figuras perfectas de su cuerpo, en otra el sonido armónico de su voz, en otra la intensidad de sus ojos, y justo cuando creía que alguna tenía si quiera alguno de los hermosos atributos de su diosa, se daba cuenta de que se engañaba; que no había digimon en el mundo entero capaz de acercársele si quiera un poco y dejaba todo de lado para empezar de nuevo otra vez. Con Dianamon clavada tan profundamente en su pecho y en su cabeza, jamás conseguiría a alguien con quien compartir su tiempo, y eso parecía tenerlo bastante claro.

Lo peor de todo es que añoraba mucho los besos, mimos y abrazos que le regalaba cuando era un rookie; ahora era un hombre y Dianamon había establecido cierta distancia con él. No en alguna forma de rechazo, sino para evitar poner en conflicto a su más preciado alumno. Era muy consciente del efecto que tenía en todos los digimons; a lo largo de su vida había tenido que aprender a lidiar con los cientos de enamorados que caían victimas de su belleza y su misterioso encanto. Algunos habían rayado en la demencia por intentar obtener su amor y otros simplemente habían acabado con sus vidas al no poder tener a la mujer para sí. Dianamon no podría soportar que su alumno llegara si quiera a pensar tal cosa, aunque desde el principio había captado el magnetismo que había producido en el lobo, desde que se conocieran en aquella oportunidad. Había albergado la esperanza de que con el tiempo entendería y aceptaría que no había oportunidad para él más que como su protegido y favorito; aquel que siempre obtendría de ella lo que quisiera, pero jamás algún sentimentalismo pasional. MirageGaogamon parecía haberlo comprendido desde que su lado sentimental comenzara a madurar, y lo aceptaba, pero aún así era golpeado a veces por un deseo desenfrenado de abrazar a la mujer y hacerla suya, así eso le significara morir después. Cuando esos destellos llenaban su cabeza y lastimaban en su pecho, se presionaba los ojos, agarraba con fuerza su cabeza e intentaba librarse de esos pensamientos, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que no, no podía traicionar así la lealtad que guardaba a la digimon ni destruir todo lo que ella le había entregado y enseñado. Solo así conseguía dejar de lado a su lobo hambriento y convertirse de nuevo en el perro sumiso y leal que era de Dianamon.

Una de las cosas que más lastimaba a MirageGaogamon cuando se trataba de la mujer, era aquel lazo invisible y permanente que existía entre ella y Apollomon. Pudiese ser que nadie lo notara pues jamás en sus largos años había escuchado a nadie decir nada al respecto, pero había que estar ciego para no notar las miradas que existían entre ambos; los leves roces de los dedos de él en el rostro de ella cuando intentaba explicarle algo sin hacerla estallar, con ella explotando de todos modos pero en vez de furia, sus ojos destellaban cierta emoción y nerviosismo. Con su protegido, Dianamon era pura y se mostraba exactamente como era. Con Apollomon siempre estaba actuando, ocultando de alguna manera su verdadera forma de ser, temiendo que él fuese a aprovechar aquello y la quebrase de algún modo, debilitándola y doblegándola ante su personalidad poderosa y envolvente. Aplastante, atrayente como un sol. La obligaba a regresar a él aunque ella no quisiera, y eso que él no hacía más que mantener una conversación trivial con ella. Dianamon buscaba a MirageGaogamon cuando quería sentirse protegida y en confianza, y eso él lo atesoraba muchísimo, pero sin darse cuenta, ella buscaba a Apollomon para todo lo demás. Cuando necesitaba un consejo, cuando estaba confundida. Cuando estaba deprimida y necesitaba de una palabra que la hiciera sonreír o enfadar para dejar de lado su tristeza. El león de fuego podía conseguir eso y muchas otras cosas más en la digimon, únicamente con voz y sus brillantes ojos puestos en ella. Que MirageGaogamon le envidiara era decir poco.

Sin embargo, existía un código impuesto a las criaturas de la categoría de los Dioses Olímpicos que les impedía relacionarse con nadie. El lobo azulado no veía esto como un impedimento para la relación de Dianamon con el dios del sol, aunque ella negaba tajantemente estar enamorada de él. Con el tiempo, MirageGaogamon descubrió por su propia cuenta que Dianamon no solo no aceptaba a Apollomon a su lado; era una cuestión generalizada. No admitía a ningún hombre a su lado, excepto a MirageGaogamon por ser su guardián. Averiguó con el tiempo que esto no ocurría porque la mujer tuviera otras "tendencias", sino porque tenía una herida en el corazón que no le dejaba volver a darle una oportunidad a ningún hombre. Desde que ella fuera creada y puesta en el digimundo, había conocido a un digimon del cual se había enamorado por vez primera, y después de que éste la dejara, Dianamon siguió albergando la esperanza de que él regresaría alguna vez. Después de miles de años y dejando esa esperanza de lado, la herida aún no conseguía cerrarse y se abría cada vez que un nuevo amor aparecía en la vida de la mujer. La figura más recurrente y que jamás se daba por vencido, siempre era Apollomon. MirageGaogamon no concebía que existiese alguien tan osado como para marcar a su ama de aquella forma, y ansiaba poder encontrarse alguna vez con ese para hacerle pagar su atrevimiento. En el fondo siempre guardó recelo hacia ese ser desconocido implantado para siempre en el corazón de su señora.

El día en que MirageGaogamon dio el paso en falso, ambos salían del templo del sol después de una leve junta con los demás dioses. Como siempre, la forma metódica de trabajar del digimon de fuego y su evasión por el método violento que apostaba la mujer, la sacaban a ella de quicio pues consideraba que así las cosas solo se atrasaban más. Salió echando humos por el pasillo, seguida siempre de cerca por su silencioso escolta. Era una escena bastante común, pero el lobo se seguía preguntando porque Dianamon seguía reaccionando de aquel modo, sabiendo que Apollomon nunca le daría pase para empezar atacando y después hablando.

Mientras ella avanzaba con sus tacones golpeando el suelo, hablando consigo misma y haciendo gestos con las manos, un raro impulso se apoderó de MirageGaogamon. Tal vez deseó quitarle ese enfado a la mujer de alguna forma, o intentar usar ese momento en el que ella no quería ni mencionar el nombre de su compañero de fuego para poder acercársele de algún modo. Nunca entendió del todo porqué hizo lo que hizo en ese momento. La cuestión fue que en silencio, adelantó apenas a la mujer y ella aminoró el paso, deteniéndose, extrañada de su movimiento. Se lo quedó viendo y lo interrogó con la mirada cuando lo tuvo a un lado solo por un breve segundo. El lobo se le acercó y la puso contra la pared y él, con un brazo extendido evitando que se le fuera a escapar. Se aproximó con cautela, rompiendo por primera vez el espacio entre ellos y presionando los labios de Dianamon entre los suyos. Eran tal y como los había imaginado. Fríos, suaves, etéreos. Una nube cargada de electricidad que atravesó completamente el cuerpo de MirageGaogamon. El beso no duró más allá de un par de segundos, aunque para él ese momento fue infinito, casi como un sueño, con toda la energía del cielo y los astros entrando en su cuerpo y escapando cuando el rostro de la mujer se volvió a un lado.

Él se quedó viéndola, aterrizando de pronto y chocándose contra una realidad que no se esperaba. Había traicionado parte de la confianza que su ama había depositado desde siempre en él, y sus ojos apagados y su gesto duro le hicieron darse cuenta del terrible error que había cometido. Deseó haber podido detenerse antes de que aquellos segundos tan terribles pasaran, pero ya no había caso. Dianamon se volvió a verlo de una forma que MirageGaogamon nunca había recibido antes, y le dolió.

-Perdóneme por favor ama-pidió arrodillado, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados-por favor…

Ella se quedó contra la pared unos segundos. Luego recuperó su semblante serio y se volvió, retomando el camino.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, MirageGaogamon-sentenció.

Él jamás volvió a intentarlo.

Meses después y con el asunto completamente dejado de lado, Dianamon le impuso su última gran prueba a su favorito, para sellar completamente su pacto con ella y completar el ciclo de entrenamiento que le había entregado desde que fuera un niño. Las enseñanzas que el digimon recibiría más adelante no serían más que complementarias después de todo lo que la mujer le había entregado.

Ese día, ella fue a buscarle a la zona de entrenamiento; lo encontró a solas entrenando a su mejor amigo, quien hacía solo hace pocas semanas había conseguido finalmente su etapa mega, y ahora se esforzaba por mantenerla cuanto tiempo le fuera posible, para volverla así, una etapa en la que pudiera permanecer estable. Por lo general esa era la última tarea que se les imponía a los alumnos de los dioses Olímpicos; conseguir el balance en la etapa mega para poder estar siempre en esa forma, pero Dianamon tenía planes más ambiciosos para el suyo.

En cuanto se detuvo a varios metros de la escena, el lobo se detuvo de lo que hacía, bloqueó con suma facilidad el golpe de su compañero y lo arrojó hacia atrás sin el menor esfuerzo. Se volvió y se encontró con la brillante figura de ella y sonrió acercándose, pues obviamente venía por él.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted mi señora?-preguntó, siempre dispuesto a servirla.

Ella fue directo al grano.

-¿Conoces el Modo Burst, MirageGaogamon?-quiso saber, de brazos cruzados y una expresión escéptica.

El lobo no se esperaba eso. Atrás y sentado en el suelo, ShineGreymon escuchaba evitando notar demasiado interesado.

-He estudiado sobre ello ama; es una forma muy poderosa que pueden conseguir algunos digimons después del nivel mega.

-Precisamente-dijo ella-ha habido pocos casos conocidos de digimons que pueden alcanzar y resistir el Modo Burst, y puede que sepas que tu nombre figura en la lista de esos pocos digimons especiales que pueden conseguirlo.

MirageGaogamon no dijo nada, pues era obvio lo que se venía.

-Quiero que consigas ese Modo Burst MirageGaogamon-sentenció la mujer poniendo ambas manos en su cintura-Dije delante de todos que serías el digimon más fuerte de este Monte después de nosotros, y quiero que así sea.

-Sí mi señora-aceptó él.

-Esta última forma la conseguirás por tus propios medios; yo no puedo sacar ese poder de tu interior-dijo, extrañándolo aún más-¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí ama-volvió a asentir el digimon con la cabeza.

-Muy bien-soltó complacida y con cierta malicia-Empieza ahora mismo. Regresaré más tarde para saber de tu progreso.-terminó volviéndose sin siquiera fijarse en el digimon de fuego de más allá. Tenía la mala costumbre de ignorar a todos a quienes no iba a dirigir la palabra.

En cuanto ella se fue y los otros dos digimons quedaron en silencio en el lugar, ShineGreymon se quedó viendo la espalda de su compañero, quien parecía muy sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Oye-le llamó, apenas consiguiendo que el otro volviera la cabeza-¿Y sabes cómo hacer eso?

-No tengo la menor idea-exclamó con cierto fastidio y volviéndose completamente-pero lo conseguiré sea como sea.

-¿Y cómo lo harás?-volvió a insistir el digimon escéptico.

MirageGaogamon le envió una de esas miradas que decían "¿me estás probando?" y luego pasó por su lado, alejándose algunos metros. De pie y en una posición equilibrada, cerró los puños y ojos, empezando por encontrar y enfocar primero ese "poder" que traía dentro con su mente, para después sacarlo fuera de su cuerpo. Sería un proceso de meditación muy largo que consumiría varias horas. El lobo buscó en todos sus recuerdos y enseñanzas, un motivo fuerte que le ayudara a invocar la fuerza necesaria para alcanzar el Modo Burst. Llevó al límite sus más fuertes sentimientos y emociones, y por un momento creyó que podía conseguirlo, pero el agotamiento de tantas horas y el desgaste de su energía en forzar a su cuerpo a traer fuera su poder, le hicieron desistir antes de conseguir nada.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya había anochecido. Estaba cansado y vencido mentalmente. ¿Por qué no podía conseguirlo? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que ese poder viniera a él?

Un bostezo le sacó de su ensimismamiento y volvió de golpe la cabeza.

Ahí estaba ShineGreymon, todavía sentado en el pasto, con las piernas extendidas y la punta de su cola golpeando lentamente en el suelo, aburrido. El lobo no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco.

-¿Qué haces aquí todavía?-quiso saber.

-Te miro alcanzar tu Burst Mode-sonrió de manera cansina-Cuando lo consigas, será más fácil para mí conseguir el mío; ya sabré cómo se hace.

Era cierto.

ShineGreymon también tenía opción a alcanzar esa forma. Qué extraño era el destino a veces.

-Aprovechado-soltó el digimon azul y volvió su mirada al frente, empezando otra vez.

Se sumía en una profunda concentración que le permitía incluso escuchar una a una las inhalaciones y exhalaciones del digimon atrás. Cerraba con fuerza los puños cuando sentía una fuerte oleada de energía corriendo por su cuerpo, y mientras se esforzaba por condensarla y mantenerla, la fuerza lo dejaba, soltaba su cuerpo comprimido por el esfuerzo y caía en una rodilla, agotado. Tomaba un par de minutos en recuperarse y empezaba otra vez. Al menos podía asegurar que ahora estaba haciendo algún progreso.

Cuando cayó por vez décima al suelo, agotado, su compañero atrás le hizo una observación.

-Vi algo-le dijo apuntándole.

MirageGaogamon se volvió a verlo, apoyado en sus manos y rodillas, y recuperando la respiración.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu capa se estaba moviendo, como si la soplara el viento-dijo-pero no hay la menor brisa. Estamos en pleno verano. También vi un aura.

-¿Un aura?-repitió el lobo; aquella parte le había sorprendido.

-Sí; era muy leve, casi invisible, y además era dorada-dijo extrañado-tal vez fue mi imaginación, o el hambre, no he comido nada desde esta tarde.-terminó entre divertido y apenado.

Su compañero se lo quedó viendo seriamente; no tenía mucho humor para bromas en aquel momento.

-¿Cómo es que no te has ido entonces…?-preguntó, cuando la presencia de Dianamon acercándose le hizo callarse y volverse hacia ella.

La mujer apareció bajando una de las amplias escaleras de piedra que conectaban ese lugar con todo lo demás. Tenía sus ojos clavados en su protegido, como si fuese lo único que había en aquel lugar. Ni siquiera tuvo que estar demasiado cerca para que el lobo sintiera su aire de reproche. Se detuvo frente a él, cruzada de brazos y exigiendo una explicación. El digimon solo pudo bajar la cabeza.

-¿Y bien?-quiso saber ella con aire pesado.

-Perdóneme ama; aún no he podido conseguirlo…

-Te retrasas.-le cortó-No tengo tanto tiempo para esperarte.

-Le prometo que seguiré esforzándome hasta obtenerlo, cuanto antes…

-Creo que me equivoqué creyendo que podrías conseguirlo para esta noche, MirageGaogamon-le cortó nuevamente. A él sus palabras le sentaban como pedradas en el corazón-Eres muy poderoso, se suponía que ya deberías tenerlo, pero apenas has conseguido nada. Me siento defraudada.

-Ama Dianamon…-quiso decir ShineGreymon atrás, pero la otra le envió una mirada de hielo que le hizo callarse al instante.

Luego regresó su mirada severa hacia su preferido, quien tenía los ojos puestos en el suelo, apesadumbrado de no obtener los resultados que su ama exigía. Ella inspiró profundamente y sin quitar sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sentenció:

-Quiero ese Burst Mode MirageGaogamon, y lo quiero ahora-dijo con dureza-Si regreso mañana aquí y veo que no lo has conseguido, te arrojaré de este monte y no volverás a verme en toda tu vida.

Casi como si lo hubieran golpeado, MirageGaogamon reaccionó con un leve espasmo y levantó la cabeza, mirando a la mujer directamente. Sus ojos no pudieron si quiera disimular el temor que se había apoderado de él al escucharle decir eso; era su sentencia de muerte. Atrás, su compañero de fuego se quedó de piedra al escuchar a la mujer. ¿Realmente se podía ser así de cruel y exigente con quien tanta fidelidad le guardaba? Siempre había sentido cierto temor de la diosa, y cada vez que tenía opción de conocerla otro poco, le temía más.

El lobo azulado hubiera querido protestar, pero sabía que no tendría ningún caso; Dianamon era terca y no se doblegaba ante nadie cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza. Hubiese querido pedirle algo más de tiempo, o una guía, pero también sabía por el entrenamiento de toda su vida, que ella lo obligaría a alcanzar sus metas solo. Cerró los ojos y los puños, resignado a aceptar aquella tarea tan grande y difícil, o perderlo todo por aquella criatura tan fría y despiadada a la que amaba tanto. Si ella había dicho que no volvería a verle, así sería.

-¿Lo has entendido?-preguntó Dianamon, después de haberle dado varios segundos para que lo asimilara.

MirageGaogamon asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí mi ama…

Ella no dijo nada más, se volvió y regresó por donde mismo había llegado, con sus tacos contra la roca haciendo eco en la noche.

ShineGreymon la vio alejarse, luego se levantó de manera precipitada y se acercó a su abatido compañero. Le observó en silencio un par de segundos, sin encontrara nada para decirle. "Sigue esforzándote" no podía servir de mucho después de que lo había visto llevarse hasta el límite. Negó con la cabeza.

-Ella no va a hacerte eso…-alcanzó a decir, pero el otro cerró los ojos de manera pesada, luego se levantó y regresó a su posición.- ¡MirageGaogamon!

Fue hasta él y volvió a pararse en frente.

-Ha puesto quince años de su trabajo en ti, ¡no va a sacarte así nada más!

El lobo lo ignoró y trató de concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Y de dónde piensas sacar ese modo si ya no te quedan fuerzas?-exclamó molestándose ante el silencio del digimon.

-Si ella dice que puedo,-respondió el otro-puedo.

-¿Y si ella dice que de pronto vas a escupir conejos, vas a cambiar tu dieta?-preguntó irónicamente y con las manos alzadas.

-¿Estás cuestionándola?-exigió saber el lobo acercándosele.

-¡Por favor, no seas ridículo!-exclamó el Greymon acercándosele también y chocando los dos sus cabezas.

-¡Tampoco tú lo seas ShineGreymon! ¡Ella jamás va a exigirme algo que no pueda hacer!

-Yo no he dicho que no puedas hacer esto; pero no puedes hacerlo en el tiempo que ella te exige. ¡Mírate! ¡Estás agotado!

Los dos se empujaron un par de segundos con la frente, hasta que MirageGaogamon desistió para no seguir perdiendo el tiempo en aquello. ShineGreymon bufó y se cruzó de brazos, taimado.

-Ponte en mi lugar, ShineGreymon-dijo el lobo de pronto, extrañando al otro por su tono-El día en que Apollomon te pida el Burst Mode, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Se lo daré-respondió el otro, determinado.

-Bien; y si te lo pide de un día para otro con amenaza de patearte lejos de aquí si no lo tienes, ¿qué harás?

-Él jamás…-estuvo por decir, pero al instante se cortó.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?-preguntó MirageGaogamon de forma sarcástica-¿Qué él nunca te exigiría algo que no puedas hacer?

-¡Aparte de eso…!-exclamó con su puño cerrado-¡Él nunca me apartaría de su lado!

-Eso no lo sabes-dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¡Claro que lo sé!

-Es solo lo que quieres que pase-sentenció-Yo tampoco quiero que Dianamon me aparte de su lado si no llego a conseguir ese Burst Mode para mañana en la mañana…

-¡Bien!-le cortó su amigo exclamando con fuerza y cerrando los ojos-Consíguelo entonces-terminó volviéndose y sentándose en el suelo-y date prisa.

Fue una de las noches más largas del lobo.

Concentraba todo su poder, todas sus energías y fuerzas en intentar traer el Burst Mode; liberar aquello que Dianamon aseguraba que poseía, aunque él no sabía bien qué era, y probablemente por eso no podía manifestarlo. Trató de traer algo a su mente que le obligara a liberar ese poder final sin que nada pudiese ayudarlo. La memoria de su padre, la promesa de hacerse fuerte, su deseo de estar siempre cerca de Dianamon y protegerla.

Atrás, ShineGreymon le observaba nervioso liberando grandes ráfagas de energía brillante de su cuerpo, rodeándole, encendiéndose y apagándose, sin que el caballero bestia pudiese mantenerlo estable, perdiendo las energías y la concentración y cayendo al suelo, vencido. Él se levantaba rápidamente del suelo, le sostenía del brazo y le ayudaba a ponerse de pie otra vez. No intentaba alentarlo, porque no sabía de nada en el mundo que MirageGaogamon quisiera más que estar junto a Dianamon para darle fortaleza, por lo que retrocedía en silencio y regresaba a su lugar, deseando que su mejor amigo pudiese conseguirlo. De lo contrario…

"_Si no consigo mi Burst Mode…-_pensaba el lobo frustrado después de caer incontables veces al suelo-_le habré fallado a Dianamon. Todos los años de esfuerzo y trabajo en mi no habrán significado nada…"_

Golpeó furioso con su puño en la tierra, con el aura dorada flotando a su alrededor apagándose y encendiéndose poco a poco, conforme las emociones del digimon se volvían más fuertes. El sol a lo lejos comenzaba a pronunciarse, y él podía verlo emerger a su espalda mientras su sombra al frente crecía. A su lado, otra sombra se extendía también.

"_Si no lo consigo…no podré verla más… ¡Ni a ella, ni a ShineGreymon!"_

Soltó un fuerte grito cargado de amargura y furia al saber que perdería a los dos digimons más importantes que le quedaban en la vida, con el cambio dándose sin que él se diera cuenta.

Atrás, el joven Greymon lo vio transformarse y cambiar lentamente. Parte de su aspecto cambió de manera notoria, sin embargo, fue la aplastante presencia del alma del lobo llenando el lugar lo que más le impresionó. Era como si de pronto se hubiese expandido por todo el espacio y atravesado incluso el cuerpo de ShineGreymon con su energía. Nunca había sentido algo parecido.

-Veo que lo has conseguido-escucharon la voz de Dianamon a espaldas de ambos.

Los dos digimons se voltearon a la par y allí estaba ella, acompañada de Apollomon. Con la luz del amanecer, el león parecía vibrar en encendidos colores, mientras que Dianamon parecía completamente apagada, casi invisible. MirageGaogamon _Burst_ se levantó con dificultad del suelo y avanzó a paso cansado hasta estar en presencia de su ama. Luego se arrodilló y esperó su respuesta.

-Me has enorgullecido, MirageGaogamon, como siempre-dijo ella complacida y con una sonrisa escondida-No dudaba que lo conseguirías.

-Gracias, ama Dianamon-dijo él disimulando el cansancio en su voz.

-Ahora que sabes cómo traerlo a ti, solo te resta perfeccionarlo para volverlo un modo normal en ti-dijo ella de brazos cruzados-Nadie se atreverá jamás a plantarte cara.

-¿No le estás exigiendo demasiado?-preguntó Apollomon a su lado, viendo el tremendo esfuerzo que el lobo había hecho para complacer a su señora.

-Deberías hacer como yo alguna vez y volver realmente fuerte a tu protegido, Apollomon-sentenció ella molestándose-¿Cuándo le pedirás su Burst Mode a ShineGreymon? ¿Dentro de unos diez años más?-preguntó irónicamente.

Atrás, el aludido bajó la cabeza, achacado. Apollomon se volvió hacia su compañera, con una mirada algo pesada a las habituales que le dedicaba.

-Le pediré su Burst Mode cuando lo estime conveniente. Ya te he dicho que no sobreexplotaré a ShineGreymon como tú lo haces con MirageGaogamon, Dianamon. Confío en su fuerza.

Ella soltó una exclamación molesta y se marchó sin decir nada. El dios del sol se quedó un momento más.

-Lo hiciste bien MirageGaogamon-felicitó al lobo abajo-No cualquiera hace lo que tú has hecho en una noche.

-Gracias señor-respondió el digimon cerrando los ojos.

Apollomon se volvió a ver a ShineGreymon atrás, quien lucía algo nervioso y apenado. La deidad le dedicó una sonrisa amable con su mirada, consiguiendo tranquilizarlo un poco. Luego le despidió en silencio y regresó al templo del sol. MirageGaogamon se levantó y su compañero se reunió con él, mirándolo de arriba abajo. El otro hizo un gesto de extrañeza con la cabeza.

-Me gusta tu cabello-soltó ShineGreymon.

El digimon azul pareció extrañado. Se llevó una mano al cuello y lo constató. Luego hizo un gesto altanero.

-Gracias.

* * *

><p>En cuanto el digimon solar abrió de a poco los ojos, la infernal temperatura que reinaba en el lugar comenzó a descender de a poco, hasta que el aire dejó de quemar alrededor y se podía respirar profundamente sin ahogarse. Apollomon se enderezó en su asiento, al cual estaba eternamente anclado debido a su inacabable tarea, y MirageGaogamon Burst abajo le saludó, arrodillándose y bajando la cabeza. El león de fuego soltó un caliente suspiro de cansancio y puso ambas manos en los brazos del trono.<p>

-¿Cómo está ella?-fue lo primero que quiso saber.

-Está bien mi señor; cansada, pero su espíritu fuerte le levantará dentro de muy poco-aseguró el lobo.

Apollomon apostaba que sí.

-¿Qué es lo que te trae a mí, MirageGaogamon?-preguntó después. Era muy extraño que el digimon azulado le consultara jamás nada.

El aludido tardó un par de segundos en responder, buscando el cómo explicar de la mejor forma sus propósitos. Habló sin moverse de su posición en el suelo.

-Mi señor Apollomon; hace algún tiempo mi compañero y vuestro favorito ShineGreymon se ha unido a los Royal Knights para servir a la causa de la guerra.

-Así es –respondió el león-De esto ya hará un par de meses.

-Estuve muy lejos en aquella oportunidad como para no haberme enterado antes. Si no es mucha mi imprudencia… ¿Podría saber qué motivos os empujaron a alejar a vuestro protegido de su lado y enviarle al lugar más peligroso del mundo? Jamás le habíais expuesto antes, y además sin alguien que le protegiera.

Apollomon dejó pasar la pregunta por unos segundos, sin quitar sus ojos del digimon que le hablaba. Conocía la fuente de la preocupación del caballero bestia, y de no ser por ello, le hubiese molestado que se atreviera a indagar en sus decisiones.

-Lo hice por varias razones-respondió cerrando los ojos lentamente-una de ellas es porque allí estará seguro. El enemigo jamás llegará hasta la base de los Royal Knights.

MirageGaogamon Burst permaneció en silencio.

-Y la otra fue porque quise respetar el deseo de ShineGreymon de unirse a ellos.

El lobo abajo pareció sorprendido. Apoyó su brazo en la rodilla y levantó apenas la cabeza.

-¿Él quiso marcharse?-preguntó sin poder creerlo.

Ante la pregunta, Mercurimon a un lado alcanzó a notar un atisbo de tristeza en los ojos de su mejor amigo, quien desviando la mirada, lo escondió rápidamente.

-Así es. ¿Te sorprende?-preguntó sonriendo apenas.

-Mucho señor. Nunca pensé que ShineGreymon tomara una decisión así…especialmente por la palabra que os juró y además…por los nobles sentimientos que os guardaba.

-ShineGreymon tiene un corazón justo y valiente-dijo Mercurimon a su lado, siempre afable-No podía soportar quedarse aquí sin hacer nada mientras el mundo se sacudía afuera y los inocentes caían. Imaginarás la razón de su forma de ser-terminó ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Arriba Apollomon lució levemente abochornado, pero casi no se le notó. MirageGaogamon sonrió dándole la razón a su maestro, aunque por mucho que el joven de fuego se pareciera en términos sentimentales a su líder, era demasiado pasivo y apocado como para haber ido a meterse a un lugar así. Hubiese querido preguntárselo directamente a ShineGreymon, pero sabía que por la distancia que se había creado entre ellos hacía algunos años, no conseguiría la respuesta del chico.

-¿Entonces?-soltó Apollomon entrelazando sus garras y ya adivinando a lo que el otro venía.

El digimon azulado asintió y cerró los ojos. Luego levantó la cabeza.

-Mi señor; recordarás que hice una promesa hace varios años, en aquella oportunidad en los patios del templo de la luna. Una promesa ante vos y mi ama Dianamon a cambio de sellar mi silencio. Ha permanecido así desde entonces.

-Y así espero que permanezca-respondió el dios mirándole abajo.

-Lo hará. Mi señora me ha dado autorización para partir hacia las tierras de los Royal Knights y unirme a ellos, en representación de ella en la guerra, y también para cumplir mi deber como servidor de las deidades de este sagrado Monte.-cerró con fuerza su puño-He venido a pedir vuestro opinión al respecto, pues sea cual sea vuestra decisión, creo que sabréis de sobra que partiré de todos modos.

-Dukemon tiene motivos para enfurecerse contigo, MirageGaogamon Burst-dijo el digimon, sonando en su voz una mescla de diversión y molestia-Eres muy irreverente.

-Soy consciente de ello mi señor-dijo bajando un poco la cabeza-pero no puedo hacer nada por cambiar lo que mi corazón dicta. Iré allá y protegeré a ShineGreymon.-dijo con determinación-No es solo por mi deber y mi palabra; él ha sido mi compañero desde siempre.

Los dos digimons guardaron silencio por un largo momento.

A un lado y con ambas manos en la cintura, Mercurimon miró a su compañero arriba, quien le devolvió el gesto. Luego ambos se volvieron a mirar al digimon arrodillado esperar una respuesta. MirageGaogamon escuchó al dios del sol levantarse y avanzar un par de pasos. Luego su voz llenó todo el salón.

-Poniendo en una balanza tu osadía y tu lealtad, creo que ambas pesarían por igual-dijo seriamente-pero prefiero darle mi favor a la segunda. Cuando llegaste a este Monte, realmente te subestimé MirageGaogamon. Hoy no es solo tu fortaleza la que me hace arrepentir de lo que dije en el pasado, también lo es la fuerza inquebrantable de tu espíritu y tu fidelidad. Apollomon siempre se inclinará por aquellos que posean nobleza en el corazón-sentenció cerrando los ojos-Que sea lo que tu ama decidió. Ve allá, cumple tu promesa y tu deber, y apacigua la inquietud de tu corazón. Le darás tranquilidad al mío también.

El lobo se levantó y observó al dios arriba un momento.

-Mientras yo siga aquí, a él no le pasará nada. Os lo prometo.

-Confío en ti-terminó el digimon. Luego volvió la cabeza hacia su amigo-Le será muy difícil que los Royal Knights lo acepten por las buenas en sus líneas, especialmente con el número de hoy. Como mano derecha de Omegamon, Dukemon hará todo lo que le sea posible para evitar a un digimon con el que chocará constantemente. Ya ves que tienen temperamentos difíciles-dijo recordando lo del día anterior.

Mercurimon sonrió y levantó el pulgar.

-Haré que entre o me quito hasta el último cabello-dijo divertido y confiado. Él jamás fallaba en misiones como esa.

-¿Qué hay si los Royal Knights no se convencen y quieren la verdad?-preguntó MirageGaogamon-Son muy listos, sabrán que hay algo más de por medio.

Los dos lobos se miraron y luego al digimon arriba. Apollomon los observó un segundo, con su mente sopesando probabilidades. Desvió la mirada y se recostó contra el respaldo del trono de piedra. Golpeó con su garra dorada en el brazo del asiento un par de veces; no quería tener que dar aquella afirmativa, pero si se trataba de proteger a ShineGreymon, estaba dispuesto a arriesgar lo que fuera.

Minutos luego, el digimon azulado y su maestro caminaban fuera del templo del sol, encaminándose por las inacabables escaleras que llevaban hasta la enorme plaza central del Monte Olimpo, allí donde todos los templos se miraban entre sí. Mercurimon iba hablando solo, preparando el discurso que usaría ante los caballeros para recomendar al lobo, remarcando y ensalzando todas sus grandes cualidades como caballero y guerrero de primera categoría de los Dioses Olímpicos; una letanía de palabras perfectamente hilvanadas y tejidas por el maestro de la convicción y los buenos tratos. MirageGaogamon no prestaba mucha atención a lo que el digimon habla de él, por cierto; iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos e imaginando lo que ocurriría de ahora en adelante.

Lo de la guerra era lo que menos le preocupaba. Era autosuficiente y no tendría problemas para salir de los momentos críticos una y otra vez: no por nada era el mejor guerrero de aquel lugar. Le preocupaba más el cómo conseguiría un cargo que le acomodara para poder tener siempre a la vista a ShineGreymon y poder cumplir con su tarea. Dukemon también le causaría ciertas molestias, pero ya encontraría la forma de librarse de él también cuando surgieran dificultades. Él era muy astuto, tal y como Mercurimon iba diciendo a su lado, mientras se alejaban del Monte Olimpo para ir a verse con los caballeros.

-"…táctico, muy inteligente, astuto y rápido a la hora de enfrenar problemas en el campo de batalla. Jamás desobedecerá una orden de su señor y le seguirá hasta el fin del mundo, así ponga en riesgo su vida y su integridad física. Todo un prodigio de digimon y una herramienta sumamente invaluable en vuestras filas"-dijo el dios con su sonrisa y mirando al otro-¿A qué tengo razón?-preguntó hablando de su discurso.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo con usted amo-dijo el caballero azul, sonriendo y vanagloriándose.

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Beelze<strong>: Pobre Mirage ._. tuvo un comienzo díficil u_uU y la verdad es que en los próximos capítulos las cosas siguen empeorando xD ahora que lo analizo, le di una vida dificil a él .w.U

Hehe~ en el capítulo 26 de _Buscando la Nueva Era_ sale la junta que tienen los dos personajes del final con los Royal Knights x3 a ver si ahora les resulta que acepten a MirageGaogamon con ellos :) Este fic es la parte "contraria" del One-shot "El elegido" que, por ser su contraria, cuenta de la niñez y adolescencia de ShineGreymon y su lazo al servicio de su queridísmo amo Apollomon xD publicaré ese OS dentro de poco ^^

Ojalá les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews ^^ hablaré del One-shot en mi blog para explicar algunas cosas pequeñas x333


End file.
